New Genesis : Buffy 150 ans après
by atalante01
Summary: Le Monde des humains n'est plus. Forcés de se replier, les humains vivent dans des cités souterraines. Dans l'une d'entre elle vit Chris Summers, descendante de Buffy. Angelus est de retour, et Spike protège l'humanité de son mieux aidé d'Illyria.
1. Prologue Intro

**150 ans plus tard : Prologue/Intro :**

Après que Buffy ait sauvé le monde, et détruit l'une des deux bouches de l'enfer, le monde redevint un peu plus libre, Buffy et les membres du scooby purent couvrir le monde a la recherche de tueuses...  
Puis survint l'apocalypse..L'Apocalypse...Elle commença par couvrir Los Angeles puis une grande partie de la Californie... Angel et compagnie, en plein re trait et dans un état critique appellent les tueuses a la rescousse  
La bas, des fortifications souterraines sont construites, car il semble apparemment impossible de reprendre la Californie... Heureusement les puissances ont envoyé sur terre par diverses dimensions ouvertes un peu partout sur terre, de l'aide... Les chaa des créatures a la noblesse très grande  
Les forces du bien s'unirent partout dans le monde, dans le but de sauver l'humanité du chaos. La technologie humaine participa grandement à ralentir l'ennemi, et c'est la plupart du temps sous des bases que furent créés les centres immenses appelés "centres des protecteurs"  
Mystérieusement Buffy mourut, et Angel redevint Angelus plus ou moins au même moment...  
Les démons continuèrent a reprendre le dessus et les humains a descendre plus bas sous la terre et sous les boucliers de protection... Certaines personnes aux facultés importante telles que de grandes connaissances et potentiel magique furent formés et appelés "Protecteurs".  
Ce sont eux qui s'occupent des tueuses et de gérer le centre, d'ou le nom, centre des protecteurs...  
Il y a plusieurs stades dans les grades de protecteurs, et cela par rapport au potentiel et aux connaissances de chacun.  
Le centre devint une base jamais attaquée, et un système fut instauré pour être surs que l'humain soit en sécurité et le reste... (bien que comme ils n'ont jamais été vraiment attaqués ils ne peuvent donc pas connaître leurs failles)  
Le Centre des protecteurs devint fermé et sécurisé à l'extrême. Le régime quasi militaire devint normal et il ne se trouva plus personne pour se rappeler comment on vivais à la surface.  
Toutes les traces du passer étaient enfermées dans un grand entrepôt, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose, un million d'objets tout au plus  
La force ne fit plus vraiment attention a la métropole, qui n'était pas particulièrement menaçante, et lui procurant même des divertissements.

Coté méchant;   
Angelus, qui comme toujours préfère la solitude...   
Le nouveau vaisseau du premier est Buck, personne ne sait d'ou il vient, mais il est redoutable et inspire la peur même parmi les démons, et se trouve être skyzophrène et donc a prendre avec des pincettes!!  
Ethel et Heaven, un duo de choc, démone et vampire, ils ont déjà détruit le centre d'Ohio  
Dans le centre:  
Les protecteurs sont des sorciers qui s'occupent des tueuses, qui les protèges et qui protègent les humains... Ils sont les garde de l'immense centre des protecteurs, ou vivent plus de 1 million de personnes.  
Certains humains restent a la surface et essayent de survivre courageusement  
A cette époque, les tueuses sont comme des soldats qui exécutent des plans des protecteurs afin de tuer de gros démons, des etres trop menaçants, etc. Les tueuses sont mises dés la naissance dans les couveuses gardées par des mages très puissantes, les Chaâ, des femme dotées d'une grande sagesse, sachant résister a la force. Car, si les petite tueuses sont laissée aux bras de leur parents, ils risquent d etres manipulés par la force, et tuer leur propre enfant. C'est donc une grande mesure de sécurité.   
Les protecteurs, les étudiants de haut niveau, gens importants et les tueuses dorment dans l'aile nord, alors que les gens normaux, les familles dorment dans l'aile sud.  
On impose à chaque enfant un test de QI à l'age de 14 ans. C'est a ce moment là que les familles savent s'il sera simple habitant (avoir un métier, n'importe lequel!!!) ou bien s'il est choisi pour faire partie de l'aile nord, et suivre des études de haut niveau ( Pour être;Chaa, Créateur, protecteur, sorcier) et les tueuses sont là dés leur naissance.

en résumé, l'aile nord, c pour les personne qui sont destinées a être des gens importants pour leur civilisation, et les autres sont les habitants normaux, les protégés..  
ATTENTION les deux ailes ne sont pas complètement séparées, les tueuses sont les seules à être totalement éloignées de leur famille jusqu'à leur majorité, elles ne peuvent communiqué avec eux que par ...courrier, vidéo... Presque toutes les tueuses doivent se reproduire atteint ses 25 ans, afin d'assurer sa descendance et la sécurité du centre, des mariages sont arrangés, et des oracles prédisent quels enfants pourraient bien être bénéfiques a leur survie (pour qu'il y aie des tueuses et des protecteurs, blablabla, en bref, on les oblige, et pas avec un homme de bas étage!!!)

Pour plus d'informations sur les personnages :

http://new-genesis. 


	2. Chapter 1

Episode 1 : Bienvenue en Enfer 

CET EPISODE A ETE ECRIS EN GROUPE RPG, IL EST DONC NORMAL QUE CERTAINES INTRIGUES-DISCUTIONS SOIENT UN PEU INCOMPREHENSIBLES PAR MOMENT ET L'ORTHOGRAPHE PEUT ETRE TRES MAUVAIS, NOUS NOUS EN EXCUSONS D'AVANCE, BONNE LECTURE

**Cast :**

Chris Summers: Rachel Weisz

Mathias Matthew: Keanu Reeves

Sally Gordon: Nicole Kidman

Eve Devally: Mila Jovovick

Angelus: David Boreanaz

Ethel: Natalie Portman

Dina Storm: Emma Watson

Heaven: Hayden Christensen

Kate Darryl: Kate Beckinsale

Buck: Julian McMahon

Illyria: Amy Acker

Spike: James Marsters

EXT. RUELLE - NUIT

Un plan venu d'en haut descend sur la rue ou court une jeune fille. Elle regarde derrière elle plusieurs fois pendant sa course, puis trébuche et tombe. Du sang s'échappe de son nez et de sa lèvre. Elle se retourne une expression de terreur sur le visage, une ombre la couvre soudain. On vois dans le noir la découpe d'une personne. L'inconnu saisit le cou de la jeune fille et serre jusqu'a ce qu'on entende un craquement. Noir.

INT. CENTRE DES PROTECTEURS - CHAMBRE DE CHRIS - LUMIERE ALLUMEE

Une sonnerie stridente (comme un reveil emplifié) retentit. Gros plan sur un oeil qui s'ouvre d'un coup, puis qui regarde autour de lui. La caméra se releve en meme temps que Chris qui se reveille doucement. Assise sur son lit, elle prend son visage entre ses mains, toujours au son de la sonnerie.

INT. CENTRE DES PROTECTEURS - CANTINE - LUMIERE ALLUMEE

Chris est assise seule à une table, un plateau repas devant elle, qu'elle observe avec attention. Gros plan sur l'assiette de laquelle on vois un peu de compote glisser. Chris soupire.  
Un peu plus loin, un homme affalé dans un coin et tenant un livre de poche en main la remarque, ferme son livre et va s'asseoir en face d'elle.

MATHIAS : Alors Miss Summers, bien dormi?

Chris releve lentement les yeux vers lui, peu enthousiaste

CHRIS : Mouais... (sarcastique) Qu'est ce que tu lis encore? Le manuel du parfait protecteur?

Elle prend une cuillère de compote, Mathias semble légèrement irrité par la remarque de Chris.

CHRIS : Tu n'as pas vu Eve?

MATHIAS : Non, mais il va faloir la trouver rapidement, on a du boulot...

CHRIS : Quel genre de boulot?

MATHIAS : Selon toi?

CHRIS (soupire) : Extermination ? Récupérage ? Protection? Entraînement?

MATHIAS (la coupant) : Oui, c'est ça! De l'entrainement ... Tu vois, tu n'avais pas besoin que je te le dise.

Chris roule des yeux et se leve en deposant ses couverts.

CHRIS : D'accord, je vais chercher Eve, elle doit encore etre dans sa chambre.

Chris sort de la pièce. Mathias trempe son doigt dans la compote de Chris, la goute et grimace. Une femme arrive derrière lui avec son propre plateau.

SALLY : Toujours aussi matinal…

Mathias se balance légèrement sur sa chaise, mains croisées

MATHIAS : Il le faut bien... Chris est partie cherche Eve nous commencerons l'entraînement dés qu'elles seront là... Tu te sens d'attaque?

SALLY: Disons que je pense tenir l'entraînement (sourire, puis fronce soudain les sourcils) Eve est encore endormie ?

MATHIAS (brusquement) : Oui, cela fait maintenant deux matins que sa dure... Tu ne sais pas tenir ta tueuse comme il faut? Il va falloir que tu lui parles ou moi je le ferai...

Il glisse "le livre" (qui est en fait un dossier/Rapport) vers Sally.

MATHIAS : Lis ce qui est encore arrivé…

SALLY (Sur un ton plutôt neutre) : Elle n'a que 19 ans Mathias et elle n'a pas été élevée dans les mêmes conditions que les nôtres. Elle aime s'amuser c'est tout, et on ne peux pas lui reprocher d'en profiter!! Et puis tu peu parler toi, tes rapports avec Chris laissent un peu à désirer.

Pause. Sally regarde le dossier

SALLY: J'irais lui parler mais en attendant, je crois que nous avons des choses plus intelligentes à faire que le conseil de discipline...

Mathias se leve soudain, rajuste ses habits et prend le dossier.

SALLY: Je lui parlerais ne t'en fait pas pour ça... Et puisqu'apparement tu as décidé de t'en aller j'attendrai Chris et Eve à ta place,(mi ironique mi plaisantante) va préparer ton entrainement, tyran!

INT. CENTRE DES PROTECTEURS - COULOIR - LUMIERE

Chris marche elle s'arrete a une porte et toque. Personne ne repond. Elle colle son oreille contre la porte.

CHRIS (fort) : Eve c'est moi, ouvre!

INT. CENTRE DES PROTECTEURS - CHAMBRE D'EVE - LUMIERE

On vois une personne de dos, la tete a l'envers sur un lit faire des exercices sur une main. La meme sonnerie que dans la chambre de Chris rettentissait.

EVE: 95 96 97 98 99 et 100...

De face, on la vois qui change de main d'appui

EVE: 1, 2, 3, 4 ...

Eve stoppe soudain, regardant vers la porte. Elle se laisse glisser doucement sur le lit puis bondit a terre souplement, la sonnerie cesse.  
Elle se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre, Chris se trouve juste derrière.

EVE (faussement décue): Chris ! J'aurais surement battu mon record si tu ne m'avais pas interrompue !

Chris s'appuie contre la porte

CHRIS: Ecoute, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir à te débarasser de cette sonnerie, ils ne l'enleveront pas, et tu le sais, elle est programmée pour sonner tant qu'on est encore dans notre lit...

Eve fait une moue boudeuse

EVE: Je pensais que ca pouvais la détraquer...(réfléchis avec enthousiasme) d'ailleurs si j'essaye encore une heure ou deux peut etre qu'elle va se décharger, et ils la rechargent tous les mois alors ca me ferait...

Eve prend un air réjouit

EVE: Une semaine sans réveil! Quel bonheur!! Bon, j'y retourne...

Eve se retourne vers son lit, mais Chris lui fait une petite tappe sur la tete.

CHRIS: Idiote, tu gene ta voisine de chambre, elle s'est plainte, et en plus tu aurais du nous rejoindre il y a 10 minutes

EVE: Je sais... Mais c'est juste que ... tout ce fonctionnement, ca me rend folle!

Eve rentre dans sa chambre, prend un sweet et en sort, refermant la porte. les deux jeunes filles commencent à marcher dans le couloir.

EVE: On est obligés de vivre enfermés sous terre cachés des démons, au travail tous les jours pour préserver l'espece humaine, mais enfin, on a meme pas de vie!!

CHRIS: Eeeh oui c'est comme ca ici, le centre des protecteurs c'est le fonctionnement parfait! Ceux qui vivent dans l'aile sud ont toutes les libertés, et puis nous, dans l'aile nord, les "gardiens" du centre, les protecteurs, les sorciers, les savants, et... (pointe son doigt sur elle) les tueuses, on est isolés, tu te rapelle?? Mais franchement je vois pas de quoi tu te plains, il y a pire que nous!!

EVE(s'arretant, indignée): Pire que nous? Chris on travaille avec le plus stricte des protecteurs, on travaille deux fois plus et comme les tueuses ne peuvent pas se rendre dans l'aile sud, on est bloquées ici, et si on veux prendre un peu l'air, c'est à l'extérieur avec les méchants...

CHRIS(reprenant sa marche): Oui...bon... Je t'aime beaucoup Eve mais j'en ai assez de parler encore de ça, j'ai très mal dormi, et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'énerver encore plus Mathias qu'il ne l'est déja. C'est facile pour toi de te plaindre, tu as Sally, c'est elle qui prend les décisions finales te concernant.

INT. CENTRE DES PROTECTEURS - AILE NORD - SALLE D'ENTRAINEMENT - LUMIERE

Chris et Eve, habillée de facon "sportive" entrent dans la pièce ou se trouvent déja les deux protecteurs, tout deux discutant. Sally et Mathias se retournent vers les filles qui commencent automatiquement leurs échauffements, au milieu de la salle.

CHRIS: On commence par quoi?

MATHIAS: Eh bien elle vont commencer par faire leur heure de réchauffement après cela nous allons passer à quelque simulation...Sally, si tu veux changer quelque chose au programme c'est le moment ou jamais!

Sally jette un coup d'oeil en direction de Eve puis dit a mathias

SALLY: Je pense que sa ira.

MATHIAS: Très bien...Bon vous allez maintenant faire une heure d'échauffement séparées puis en duo et nous passerons à la suite du programme... Allez-y je m'occupe du reste!

Il se tourna vers un mur et ouvrit un compartiment ou il y avait un écran d'ordinateur, et des touches. Il commenca à faire de la programation  
Chris commenca a s'étirer et sourit à Eve.

CHRIS:Je me demande à quel programme on va avoir affaire aujourd'hui...

Eve s'approcha de l'oreille de Chris et chuchota

EVE: Au vue de l'humeur du jour, il va nous avoir concocter un truc tordu... dit-elle en montrant Mathias d'un geste de la tete tout en continuant ses exercices.

Chris lui fit un sourire indulgent

CHRIS:Tu veux dire, ME concocter des trucs tordus..contente toi de ta protectrice..

EVE( tirant la langue): Oh Oui ! Je suis bien trop contente de ne pas l'avoir lui comme protecteur !

INT. BAR - NUIT

Angelus, assis confortablement, raconte à un groupe de démons et vampires impressionnés par la réputation de leur interlocuteur, son dernier meurtre de tueuse .

ANGELUS:..Oui mes amis, elle avait bien un gout sucré... un peu comme toi Jane... Mais en bien meilleur!!!

Il rit à grand éclats et s'arreta lorsqu'il vit un vampire qui ne riait pas. Il lui jetta un regard noir.

ANGELUS: Quoi? Cela ne te fais pas rire?

VAMPIRE: Si...si bien sur Angelus...

ANGELUS : Très bien, car je n'aimerai pas devoir te tuer avant d'avoir finis mon verre...

Sur ces mots, il posa son verre, se jetta sur le vampire, et lui brisa le cou avant de retourner s'assoir.

ANGELUS: Mais parfois on ne fais pas toujours ce qu'on voudrais...

Ethel rentra dans le bar et enjamba le cadavre sans surprise et sans le regarder. Elle Regarda autour d'elle la tete haute puis s'assit au bar.  
Finissant son verre, Angelus vit Ethel entrer. Il remarque instantanément son aura de démonne, alors qu'un jeune vampire, ne voyant que son apparence de jeune fille s'approche d'elle avec l'envie de la mordre

ANGELUS: C'est une démone abruti!

Sans regarder le type qui était derrière elle, Ethel se tourna vers Angelus

ETHEL: En effet il faut vraiment etre abruti pour croire qu'une humaine va rentrer dans un bar a découvert.

Elle se retourna et ses doigts transformés en lame décapitèrent le vampire. Sa gorge se trancha comme si elle avait été un morceau de beurre ramoli. Elle se tourna a nouveau vers Angelus.

ETHEL : Vous etes?

ANGELUS: Je m'appelle Angelus...puis je connaitre votre nom?

ETHEL: On m'apelle Ethel.

ANGELUS: Alors Ethel, vous etes nouvelle en ville n'est-ce pas? Qu'etes vous donc venu faire dans notre cité des anges... déchus?

Ethel le regarda avec un petit sourire crispé

ETHEL:Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous intéresse Angelus.. ce que je suis venue faire ici me regarde.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, mais un vampire se mit entre elle et la porte. Elle le regarda de haut en bas.

VAMPIRE: Hey! C'est mon pote que tu as tué!!

ETHEL(lassée):Ah oui??Tu devrais etre content pour lui j'aurais pu faire pire..

. Le vampire essaye de la frapper, mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, Ethel avait enfoncé ses mains dans sa poitrine et était rentrée dans son corps.  
Celui-ci se tordit de douleur et tomba au sol.

VAMPIRE: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!

Ethel sortit de son corps coté rue sans que l'homme n'ait la moindre lésion. Angelus se leva d'un seul bond et suivit la démonne à l'extérieur.

EXT. DEVANT BAR - NUIT

ANGELUS: Tu es venue la voir, n'est-ce pas?  
ETHEL(Se retournant aux paroles d'Angelus):Vous etes l'envoyé?

ANGELUS:Je ne suis l'envoyé de personne... Disons qu'on m'a mis au courant de votre arrivée..(L'observe attentivement)Alors c'est vous le nouveau larbin...

Ethel sourit sarcastiquement

ETHEL:Et toi, t'es qui mon gars?? le chien???

ANGELUS: Moi?(il laisse apparaitre un large sourire)Je ne suis pas au service de la Force, je suis a mon propre compte. Mais je voulais voir qui etait le nouveau larbin. La Force recrute... A croire qu'elle craint les tueuses...

Il fit quelques pas et sauta sur un toit alentour 

ANGELUS: Quand tu la verras, passe lui le bonjour de ma part.


	3. Chapter 2

INT. CENTRE DES P. - AILE NORD - SALLE D'ENTRAINEMENT - LUMIERE

MATHIAS: Prêtes à commencer?

Sally fit un signe affrimatif de la tete et tout à coup, sans prévenir, des projecteurs se positionne et un holograme est projeté dans toute la pièces laissant croire aux Tueuse qu'elle sont à L'extérieur... Tout y est.. l'ambiance, les odeurs et les méchants

MATHIAS: Voici la situation on a détecté une présence en ces terres trouvé là et ramener la en bon port sans perte ni dommage... Top Chrono!

Il déclancha un chronomètre et tout l'hologramme se mit à vivre.  
Chris avanca lentement dans le décors, en regardant autour d'elle.  
le terrain était sec, un peu comme un désert, entouré de ruines..Chris sortit son pieu lentement et silencieusement

MATHIAS: Attention a 4h et à 10h

Placée en retrait, avançant à pas lents, Eve tourna la tete au son de la voix du protecteur de Chris. Du coup, elle evita de justesse un coup porté par l'un des démons.  
Elle se laissa glisser au sol, le contourna, puis se releva pour lui donner un coup franc et sec dans le dos.  
Il tomba et sol disparu et apparu a plusieurs reprise avant de s'evaporer definitivement...

EVE(pour elle meme): 'informatique... j'adore...

Elle jeta un oeil vers Chris puis reprit sa position.  
Sally resta silencieuse , les bras croiser, a coter de Mathias, se mordillant la lèvre nerveusement elle observait avec attention la suite des évènements , mais aussi avec anxièté.  
Chris avanca un peu plus dans les carcasses de batiments, quand soudain, apparaissant devant elle un démon tenta de l'attaquer  
Elle leva une main ferme, produisant une onde de choc, et ce dernier fut propulsé quelques metres plus loins avant de se désintégrer  
Chris leva des yeux mi exaspérés mi désolés vers son protecteur

CHRIS: Oui je sais, utiliser la magie le moins possible...Simple réflexe.

Elle reprit sa position en soupirant  
10 vampires apparurent autour des filles.

CHRIS: Enfin..je commencais à m'endormir...

elle s'élança à la poursuite de l'un d'entre eux et lui brisa le cou. Sa tete fit presque un tour entier avant que le vampire ne s'évapore. Un vampire s'élanca vers elle et elle esquiva en se jettant sur celui qui était à sa gauche, qu'elle planta sur un morceau de fer qui trainait par là , le vampire hurla, mais ne se désintégra pas. Celui qui venait de la manquer se retourna et elle lanca son pieu qui s'enfonca dans le coeur de ce dernier elle fit un cumulet vers son pieu et tua un autre vampire en se relevant, puis accouru pres de celui qui souffrait le martyre, et lui enfonca son pieu dans le coeur.Elle se releva et lança a Eve Un vampire lui sauta dessus et la prit a la gorge. Elle le renversa a terre et lui trancha la tete avec un poignard qu'elle venait de sortir de sa ceinture. Elle le remit ensuite a sa place en regardant autour d'elle. Au moment ou elle se retourne il y a un vampire en face d'elle il s'agit d'Angélus qui plonge ses crocs dans sa nuque en riant... il disparait et Mathias est devant Chris

MATHIAS: Tu es morte... dans ton empressement à tuer ceux-ci tu ne l'a pas vu s'approcher...

Ayant eu la frayeur de sa vie et se massant le cou à une morsure imaginaire, Chris regarda Mathias avec fureur

CHRIS: Ca n'a rien avoir!! Tu peu le faire faire ce que tu veux, et je ne l'ai pas vu arriver parcequ'il n'était pas là!

MATHIAS: Ah oui?

Il étendit son bras vers l'ordinateur pointant une télécommande et recula l'hologramme des quelques secondes et on revoit les 10 vampires foncé sur Chris et Eve et bloqua sur un moment.

MATHIAS: Là!

Il pointa derrière Chris une forme qui se promenait et approchait d'elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

MATHIAS : Il était là depuis le début... tu as simplement été impétueuse... il va falloir travailler la dessus... Cependant félicitation, Eve tu t'en en est bien sortie... mais l'objectif est toujours en captivité...

Chris tapa son poing dans l'ordinateur hollographique avec rage, faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf mathias.

CHRIS : Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça!! c'est du sadisme pur et simple! plus de l'entrainement!!!

Elle sortit en trombe. Mathias la regarda partir un sourcil levé.

MATHIAS : Et bien Eve il semble que la survie de notre captive est entre tes mains tu as perdu ton équipière... Alors reprenons.

La vidéo repartit

EXT. RUELLE - NUIT

BUCK:Vous avez l'heure?

Angelus se retourna, sentant derrière lui la présence d'un etre démoniaque. Quand il appercut l'homme, un sourire se dessina sur son visage

ANGELUS: Si j'ai l'heure? ( il regarde a son poignet ou on ne voit aucune montre ) ... Eh bien non je n'ai pas l'heure... mais a vue de nez je dirai qu'il est l'heure d'aller mordre une jeune vierge, ou te crever les yeux de jeunes enfants.. (s'approchant à l'oreille de Buck pour lui murmurer : )J'hésite encore...

BUCK: Vous me décevez Angélus... mordre une jeune vierge... je peux vous en fournir plein mais pour les voir souffir réelement pas les voir mourir... je vous savais plus sadique... Dommage

Buck commenca à se diriger plus loin!

ANGÉLUS: Si vous saviez combien l'on peut souffrir avec une morsure. Tout est question de pratique, de points... sensibles. (marchant vers l'homme qu'il rattrape) Mais au fait, vous ne m'avez pas dit votre nom, inconnu à la recherche de l'heure perdue.

BUCK(Souriant) : En effet je ne vous l'ai pas dit... mais vous ne m'avez pas dit l'heure non plus... mais est-ce réelement important... Disons que je suis celui que vous recherchez sans le vouloir...

ANGÉLUS: Celui que je recherche sans le vouloir...( Tournant autour de Buck) J'ai trouvé. Vous etes venus m'apporter la bonne parole... Seigneur.( repassant devant Buck) A moins que vous soyez un représentant vendeur de montres qui m'expose son argumentaire de vente depuis 5 minutes...

Buck éclata d'un rire fort et franc plié en deux, il recherchait son souffle.il se reprit et se remit debout, s'essouiant les yeux, mais sérieux

BUCK: Très drôle Angélus... on m'avais caché votre sens de l'humour... j'aime bien... il doit rendre vos torture beaucoups plus alléchantes que votre ancien partenaire William Le Sanguinaire... Dommage qu'il soit un pur gachîs... et non je n'apporte par la bonne nouvelle... mais je viens vous aider dans vos objectifs... (Il pose une mains sur l'épaule d'Angélus) Vous sentez-vous prêt?

ANGÉLUS: Et d'âprès vous mon cher, quels sont mes objectifs?

BUCK: Semez le mal, le chaos, la destruction, la mort autour de vous et en guise d'appéritif... Vous véritables inspiration sont plus grande voire même plus mortelle... si je fais référence à votre rencontre avec Acathla... Vous voulez mener le monde à sa perte. humain et non-humain... Vous n'aurez de repos que tant que cette belle boule bleue ne soit plus... C'est votre passion pour la religion qui m'a inspiré ceci... Vous dites vous moquez de la religion en signant des croix sur les victimes... Mais en fait elle montre seulement l'ennemis que vous considérez de taille à vous affronter... Dieu lui-même et vous aimeriez être le destructeur de sa création... Pour lui prouver que vous être plus fort que lui... n'est-ce pas?

ANGÉLUS: Excellent. Vraiment. On voit qu'il y a du travail, de l'analyse... Buck c'est ca? Oui c'est ca... Cela dit je le savai depuis que je vous ai vu, j'ai pas mal entendu parler de vous. Vous travailler pour la force.. enfin je veux dire, vous etes son esclave.

BUCK:( Souriant avec sadisme) Esclave... comme tout le monde qui fait le mal sur cette bonne vieille boule bleue... Mais je suis mieux qu'un esclave... Je suis la Force... je suis son coté tangible... son coté qui peut blesser physiquement et si je vous reprend à me narguer de la sorte... Je pourrais me mettre en colère et vous faire mal!

il éclata de rire de façon enfantine.

BUCK : Au fait... Vous avez une certaine expérience avec la descendante non?

ANGELUS: La descendante? Vous voulez dire la jeune Summers..aaah, une fille charmante, quoi que, ses cheveux manquent un peu de blondeur à mon gout, mais elle n'en reste pas moins passionnante... (temps de réflexion) Oui, on a eu du bon temps tous les deux, mais je vais devoir ecourter notre mouvementée mais intéressante discution. Non pas que je m'ennuie, mais je dois répondre à l'appel de la faim et de la destruction.. On se reverra sans doute, nous sommes dans un petit pays.

BUCK:( Souriant et croisant les mains derrière son dos en murmurant sans que personne n'entendre) N'ayez crainte nous nous reverons Angélus... nous nous reverons...

INT. IMMEUBLE DELABRÉ - NUIT

Dina se trouvait seule dans une maison abandonnée..Elle sortit un peu de la maison, mais rentra immédiatement après avoir entendu des bruits de pas tout près. Elle se cacha sous le pallier de l'escalier et fit tomber la poutre qui fit un vacarme énorme. Elle tomba et se mit à crier.

DINA: Au secours... à l'aide...

Heaven avait repéré la fillette. Il la vit se precipiter dans la maison, il entra d'une démarche lente mais sure. Il avait un petit air amusé. Il s'approcha de la cachette de Dina et pris une voix inquiète

HEAVEN:Ou es tu petite, je peut t'aider ?!

DINA(terrorisée):Je suis... Sous le pallier...

Heaven souleve lentement la poutre. Il lui prend la main pour l'aider a sortir de la mais ne la lache pas

HEAVEN: ca va aller ?

Dina Prit la main d'Heaven et sortit du trou. Elle ne voyait que la silhouette d'un homme devant elle.

DINA: Oui... Ca va aller...

elle essaya d'enlever sa main de celle d'Heaven mais n'y arriva pas. Elle réessaye discrètement et commenca à paniquer intérieurement quand elle vit qu'Heaven ne lui lâcherait pas la main, mais ne laisse rien paraître.  
Il sert de plus en plus la main de dina mais sans qu'elle en souffre pour autant, elle le sent tout simplement.

HEAVEN: Mais qu'est ce que tu fait ici, tu es toute seule ?

Dina essaya à nouveau d'enlever sa main de celle d'Heaven, mais sentant la pression, elle abandonna.

DINA: Je me suis perdue... Je cherche mes parents... Je dois les retrouver...

Soudain Ethel apparu derrière Heaven, attirant son attention

ETHEL: Qu'est ce que tu fais, Heaven, tu joues encore??

En entendant la voix D'ethel, Dina espéra que cela que ça distraise Heaven et commenca a essayer de dégager sa main avec le plus de force possible, mais Heaven ne lachait pas sa main.  
Au lieu de la lacher, celui-ci la ramena vers lui et la serra tres fort dans ses bras.

HEAVEN: ma pauvre cherie, on va t'aider(se transforme en vampire et sourit)ethel, je t'ai presentée ma nouvelle amie ?

Dina avait le souffle coupé, il la serrait tellement fort qu'elle n'arrivait plus a rien faire d'autre que respirer bruyament. Elle était terrorisée et le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle vit le visage d'Heaven. Elle essaya de crier mais ne produit rien de plus qu'un vague gémissement.  
Ethel soupira

ETHEL: Heaven ce que tu peut etre idiot... Tu n'as pas eu la pasience d'attendre... C'est toujours pareil avec toi, il te faut des filles!!

elle regarda l'enfant essayer de se débattre la tete légèrement sur le coté  
Dina se debattait comme elle pouvait Heaven la maintenait toujours dans ses bras, il etait tres calme

HEAVEN: j'ai fait un long voyage, cela m'a ouvert l'appetit

Sur ses mots, il se pencha sur le cou de Dina qui se mit à hurler.  
Soudain, un jet d'eau bénite atterit sur le vampire, le faisant lacher la fillette. Dans l'ombre, on put distinguer les traits d'une jeune fille qui tenait dans sa main une croix et le flacon d'eau bénite.   
D'une voix un minimum assurée, elle lança à l'adresse des deux vampires:

KATE: Lachez la.

Ethel sourit impercepetiblement

ETHEL:Tu n'as pas bien revu ta leçon...

Elle s'avanca vers Kate

ETHEL:e ne suis pas un vampire..

Elle prit la croix que Kate avait au cou et la lui arracha.  
Ne sachant que faire, Kate fit la première chose qui lui passa en tête et sortit un pieu de sa poche pour l'enfoncer dans le ventre d'Ethel. Elle ne sut pas si le pieu avait fait un quelconque effet mais Kate courut vers Dina qui avait été relachée par Heaven et lui prit la main, la faisant courir rapidemment espèrant ne pas être pourchassée en pleine rue.  
Ethel recula légèrement en regardant son ventre  
Grognement de vampire en colère. Sans qu'Heaven ne puisse reagir, une simple humaine lui avait fait achapper son repas et l'avait brulé. Il s'etait fait avoir trop facilement, c'etait frustrant

ETHEL: Non, laisse les... on a mieux a faire.

HEAVEN: On a mieux a faire ?? depuis quand tu laisses fuire les proies qui te transperce le ventre ? je n'ai même pas pu la gouter un petit peu.

Heaven etait vraiment sur les nerfs mais reussit a se calmer progressivement. Il reprit sa tete "humaine"

ETHEL: Tiens, je me suis fait un ami...

heaven regarde ethel tres curieux et intrigué

HEAVEN: un ami ? j'espere que tu as joué avec avant de le tuer

ETHEL(Ricanant):Non, celui la m'était très anthipatique...(Regarde la lune et soupire)Il faut qu'on y aille... l'envoyé doit etre la a présent.

Heaven lui prit la main comme il avait l'habitude de faire parfois et la tira vers lui.  
Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Heaven et marcha a reculons vers les rues fixant on ne sait quoi  
Ethel etait deja engoufrée dans les profondeurs des rues morbides. Heaven la regarda en souriant malicieusement, puis la suivit.

EXT. RUES - NUIT

Après avoir couru pour échapper aux deux vampires, Kate s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle jetta un coup d'oeil à la fille à coté d'elle

KATE: Tu sais que tu as bien failli mourir ?

N'en pouvant plus de courir, Dina s'effondra quand Kate s'arrêta de courir. Elle reprit difficilement son souffle et leva faiblement les yeux pour regarder kate

DINA: Oui... C'était un... vampire...( Porte sa main à son cou, paniquée) Il m'a mordue???

KATE:( tendant la main vers Dina pour l'aider à se relever) Non, il a juste essayé. Mais il ne se serait pas gêné pour le faire.

DINA: Il semblait pourtant gentil... Mais bizarre... (Lâche son cou et se tien à un mur pour ne pas tomber. )Tu es arrivée à temps... Merci...( La regarde bizarrement )Comment tu as su? Tu étais tout près... Pourtant il n'y avait que moi et eux... Alors comment?

KATE: Je t'ai entendu crier.. Enfin, je suppose que c'était toi. Et quand je suis arrivée, il était penchée sur ton cou.. Ce n'était pas très difficile à deviner. (Elle sort une petite bouteille d'eau bénite et la tend à Dina ) Tiens. ça peut toujours t'aider, ce n'est pas grand chose mais ça peut sauver la vie.. Mon nom est Kate et toi ? ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas parler à quelqu'un. Enfin, quelqu'un d'humain !

Dina prit la bouteille d'eau bénite et la rangea dans sa poche.

DINA: Je m'appelle... Dina... (La regarde et baisse les yeux)Depuis que j'ai été séparer de mes parents... Je n'ai vu personne... Ça doit faire quelque semaines...

KATE: Je suis désolée. Où avez vous été séparé ?

Dina baissa les yeux et s'assit.

DINA: Oui... Ils se sont retrouvés piègés par une bande de démons et se sont fait emmenés dans un ghetto... Moi je me suis cachée alors j'ai réussi à leur échapper.

Kate hocha la tête, en signe de compréhension

KATE: D'accord. ([elle recommence a marcher)Mieux vaut partir, on est à l'abris de rien ici.

Dina se mit à la suivre

KATE: On est à l'abri nul part...

Elle se tourna vers Dina puis garda quelques secondes le silence.

DINA: Tu as raison.

Elle regarda aux alentours cherchant a déceler la présence d'un démon quelconque et pressa le pas

KATE: J'ai un endroit où rester. La plupart des démons ne pensent pas à y entrer. Ce n'est qu'une cachette provisoire mais ça ira pour ce soir.. Suis moi.


	4. Chapter 3

EXT. DEVANT BAR - NUIT

Ethel apparut derrière Buck

ETHEL: Belle nuit n'est ce pas?

Se retournant vers Ethel Buck sourit méchament de toutes ses dents

BUCK: Vous devez être la douce Ethel... J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous...(Caressant du dos de la main la joue d'Ethel)J'espère que vous être à la hauteur de votre réputation... car je n'aime pas être décu et mon maître le prend encore plus mal...

Ethel sourit légèrement mais sans aucune émotion attrapant doucement la main de Buck

ETHEL: Bien sur... on verra. C'est déjà une chose que j'aie répondu à son invitation, c'était si mignon de nous envoyer un démon Oktaz.

BUCK(Éclatant de rire): Il savait que vous apprécieriez l'attention et que cela vous rappellerais votre folle jeunesse en Ukraine...(Jetant un regard derrière l'épaule d'Ethel)J'imagine que le jeune homme derrière vous est notre jeune ami Heaven... Mais j'y pense pourquoi ces sous-loque démoniaque de vampire se donne toujours des noms en référence avec le bien... Qui croit-ils tromper? Très étrange...(Revenant à Ethel)Alors, êtes vous prête?

Ethel se tourna vers Heaven et le regarda l'air de dire "il est amusant, non??", puis elle reporta son attention vers Buck

ETHEL : Bien sur...aussinom je ne serai pas ici..NOUS ne serions pas ici.

BUCK(Regardant heaven avec intérêt):Il ne parle pas votre ami?

On entendit un grognement sortir de la gorge d'Heaven. Il passientait derrière ethel, il observait la scene en silence. Son instinct animal avait envie de dechiqueter ce type en soutane, son esprit lui disait qu'il fallait se mefier et attendre.

HEAVEN(malicieusement): Il vaut mieux se taire et observer que de parler pour rien dire

Heaven s'avanca vers un coin plus eclairée et dit d'un ton neutre et direct:

HEAVEN: J'aime mon nom ... il détruit tout ce qu'il semble inspirer, la joie, l'espoir, le bonheur. Il le detruit parcequ'il trouve une nouvelle signification à travers moi. Et vous ... pouvez vous en dire autant ? je n'ai meme pas le privilège de connaitre votre nom ...

Tout sourire, Buck passa sa main dans la chevelure d'Heavean, l'ébourrifant

BUCK: Hummmm Il est mignon le petit... Il sais ce défendre j'aime bien...(Ramenant ses mains dans son dos)Pour ce qui est de mon nom c'est très peu important comparativement à ce que je représente... Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Buck

Heaven remua, comme si un frisson parcourait tout son corps, personne n'était autorisé a le toucher en tout cas, pas ce genre de personne.

HEAVEN(sarcastique): Buck ? buckkk ... dis moi tu te rapelles ethel ... il y a pas si longtemps ... la petite fille dans la maison blanche ... son chien s'apellait buck aussi ... joli nom ... j'aime bien.

BUCK: Onhhh le petit garnement est capable d'insulte... il est méchant le galopin il va falloir lui apprendre le respect...

Il sourit poliment comme si de rien était.

BUCK: Mais assez palabré, il est temps de passer à l'action, et de nous débarasser de la descendante... lui faire gouter la douce folie mon amie...

HEAVEN: la descendante ? quelle descendante ? tu ne crois pas que nous avons deja nos propres soucis a regler ? toute cette bande de tueuses grouillante et rampante dans la ville, acompagné de leur protecteurs ... ca m'enleve presque le plaisir. Nous n'avons pas de temps pour regler tes comptes personnels.

BUck éclata de rire de façon dmoniaque et complètement folle de façon contagieuse. Ethel, tres calme l'observait. Heaven, quand à lui, ne cherchait pas à masquer son iritation et son interrogation quand à ces acces de folie soudains.

BUCK: Laissez-moi vous expliquer... La descendante... Elle a le sang de la tueuse qui a causé tout ce foutoir, toutes ces tueuses, cette guerre, et meme si ce n'est pas pour nous déplaire, il est temps de faire tourner la bataille à notre avantage. Jusqu'à maintenant nous nous sommes tenus bien à l'écart du centre, on les a laissés prendre leurs marques, après tout ce n'est pas parce qu'on est maléfique, qu'on ne peu pas etre fair play!! Et voici que l'oportunité se présente enfin, cette fille, Chris Summers est la première fille de sa famille depuis Buffy Summers, et par conséquent, la première tueuse également. Je vais éviter les détails, parce que après tout ce n'est pas drole si on connais la fin à l'avance, mais il se pourrait qu'elle soit la solution à tous nos problemes!! (sourire réjouit)

ETHEL: Qu'attendez vous de nous exactement?

Buck se retourna lentement et se posta face à Heaven, comme s'il s'adressait à lui.

BUCK: J'attend de vous un appui dans ma quete. Je sais que jusqu'a maintenant vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de colaborer avec nous, mais je puis vous assurer que vous ne le regreterez pas! Ce qui a attiré notre attention, c'est surtout votre infiltration du centre se trouvant en Ohio, très beau coup... Et puis...

Il se tourne vers Ethel, mains dans le dos

BUCK: Nous pouvons peut-etre trouver des réponses à vos questions, nous sommes une mine incroyable d'information, c'est complétement fou!

Ethel semble soudain plus intéressée

ETHEL: Eh bien... Nous n'avons vraiment pas mieux à faire pour le moment, et je n'ai pas peur de l'avouer je m'ennuie ferme. Le coin à l'air plutot sympathique... Pourquoi pas?

BUCK : Parfait

HEAVEN(sarcastique): Merci de m'avoir consulté avant de prendre la décision Ethel, c'est merveilleux de se sentir aussi solicité.

BUCK(sans faire attention à Heaven): La machine est en marche, la descendante est sur le bucher, il ne reste plus qu'à allumer l'incendie, et c'est ce que je vais vous demander de faire.

INT. EGLISE EN RUINE - NUIT

Kate entra très rapidemment avec Dina, et ferma à clés la cave. Elle regarda la pièce obscure et les quelques détritus qu'elle n'avait pas pu jeter

KATE: C'est pas le grand luxe, mais on y est en sécurité pour l'instant.

DINA: C'est minable comme endroit...Désolée... Tu es déjà gentille de m'avoir emmenner ici... Rien t'y obligeait...

Kate réfléchit.

KATE: Rien.. Peut être la pitié de te voir dévorer par ces vampires.. Nous ne devons pas être beaucoup à être encore en vie. Alors, il faut se serrer les coudes..(Kate ouvrit un tirroir et en sortit un bout de pain)Tu as faim ?

La porte de la cave explosa soudain en mille morceaux et angelus apparu.

ANGELUS: Moi j'ai faim.

Kate reçut des débris de bois au visage puis sur les bras. Elle s'efforça de ne pas crier et voyant le démon entrer puis se tourne vers Dina, sans rien dire. Elle se retourna vers Angelus.

KATE(essayant de se détendre, a elle meme): On va mourir.. J'ai.. je ne sais même plus quel âge ! Mais je vais mourir jeune..

Gardant son large sourire, Angélus observait a tour de role les deux filles

ANGELUS:L'embarras du choix. Du sang jeune et appeuré... Le meilleur...

KATE(Prise d'un élan de panique, elle réplique):Nous ne sommes pas comestibles.. Désolée, reviens un autre jour, peut être qu'il y aura d'autre jeunes filles à tuer...

Elle s'arrêta de parler.

ANGELUS(attrapant la main de kate, gardant toujours son sourire diabolique ):Oh tu sais jeune fille, après avoir bu les verres de sang servis au bar du coin, on ne craint plus rien.(approchant la bouche vers le cou de sa victime )Et puis il n'y a qu'une facon de savoir, si tu l'es. Comestible.

Kate ferma les yeux en sentant le vampire se rapprocher de son cou. Mais elle aimait trop la vie, même difficile, pour se laisser tuer et la seule chose qu'elle trouva à faire fût de donner un coup de genoux dans.. euh, l'entre-jambe du vampire. Elle fit un bond en arrière, le yeux écarquillés de peur et regarda Angelus se plier sur lui même de douleur.  
Angelus se replia sur lui meme, grimacant

ANGELUS: RAAAH!!!

il se jetta vers la fille qu'il projeta contre le mur

ANGELUS: Tu viens de gagner le gros lot chérie. Grâce a toi, me voici énervé.

il saisit violemment la fille par le cou, la soulevant et approchant son cou de sa tete avant de la mordre violemment mais brièvement. Après quelques dixièmes de secondes, et finalement peu de sang absorbé, il la relacha et Kate s'effondra lourdement sur le sol

ANGELUS: Ca serait trop simple...Mais n'aies crainte. Je ne te manquerais pas très longtemps. Nous nous reverrons bientot.

Le vampire disparu dans l'obscurité, quittant le sous sol  
Kate s'effondra au sol, haletante. Puis tremblante, elle regarda le vampire partir.

KATE: C'est décidé.. Je quitte la ville..

Elle passa sa main sur son cou, et sentit un filet de sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure. Elle se relèva et regarda Dina.

KATE: Ca va ?

EXT. VASTE ESPACE PLAT NU ET DESERT - NUIT

Angelus qui marchait dans la rue le sourire aux lèvres après avoir quitté l'église, appercu du haut du toit d'un petit immeuble, Illyria marchant dans la rue. Un sourire sadique éclaira son visage et il sauta attérissant près d'elle

ANGELUS: Illyria...Le centre devenait trop ennuyant pour toi?

Illyria se stoppa net à l'entente de sa voix, voix qu'elle pourrait reconnaitre parmit des milliers..Elle se retourna pour se mettre face à lui.  
Lorsqu'elle put le voir , son regard changeat immédiatement d'expréssion et devint plus que mauvais.

ILLYRIA(Inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côter, ne quittant pas Angelus des yeux.):Angelus...

ANGELUS(tournant autour d'elle): N'est-ce pas pathétique? Un ancien dieu tout puissant qui aujourd'hui ne possède plus que l'ombre de ses pouvoirs... Auparavant tu considérais les humains comme des objets et maintenant tu les défends... Enfin tu fais ce que tu peux..

Partant d'un léger ricanement, Angelus se mit à rire fort.  
Illyria serra les poings au fur et a mesure qu'elle pouvait entendre Angelus la narguer..

ILLYRIA: Je ne les défend pas, ce ne sont que des être faibles ! (Continuant de le fixer.)Mais il reste toujours une choses malgrès moi qui continue de me dégouter, celle de perdre les seuls être auxquels je peut m'attacher .(Elle s'avance ensuite vers lui.)Et tu as tué les deux seuls êtres pour qui j'avais encore de la pitier !

Ne pouvant plus contenir sa colère , Illyria leva immédiatement son poing en direction d'Angelus..  
Celui-ci reussi a esquiver le coup d'Illyria et lui donna un coup de pied qui la fit reculer de plusieurs mètres

ANGELUS: C'est vrai, je les ai tués... J'ai tué beaucoup de personnes. Ca nous fait un point en commun, Illyria. Tu peux jouer les gentilles filles, tu es toujours un monstre. Tu n'es pas Winifred Burkle. Tu es Illyria.Et si moi j'ai tué ses parents, n'oublie pas qui a tué la fille...

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil en meme temps qu'il lui lancait un sourire malicieux  
Illyria se stabilisa mais ne perda pas de vue son objectif premier : s'occuper Angelus..Elle répliqua avec dégoût.  
ILLYRIA: Lors de ma résurection il me fallait une enveloppe, et celle de cette Fred était la plus adéquate du moment.. Mais je suis loin d'être aussi détestable que toi ! Wesley ne m'aurais jamais laissé en vie, même après m'avoir retiré mes pouvoirs, si j'avais été aussi minable que ta personne !Tu n'est qu'un être dépourvu d'âme , si tu la possèdait encore il y a longtemps que tu serais encore en train de ramper sur ton bureau à Wolfram & Hart comme tu le faisait autrefois , tu n'est qu'un faible.

Dans un geste d'agacement, Angelus donna un fort coup de poing a Illyria qui tomba a terre.

ANGELUS: Faible peut etre... Mais je reste plus fort que toi.

il s'approcha de l'ancien démon et lui donna un coup de pied a terre

ANGELUS: Ne te méprends pas Illyria. Wesley a fait un certain nombre d'erreurs dans sa vie : il est en partie responsable du mauvais coté de faith, l'enlèvement de Connor... Mais toi, si tu n'es pas morte, ce n'est aucunement parce qu' il a éprouvé un quelconque sentiment pour toi.(tirant Illyria par les cheveux et la jettant contre le mur opposé )Tu avais simplement l'apparence de celle qu'il aimait : Fred.Et son apparence, c'est bien tout ce que tu as gardé d'elle...(sautant sur un escalier pas très loin d'Illyria, gardant son sourire ) Alors dis moi schtroumphette, tu es venu faire quoi dehors? Sauver les quelques humains qu'il y a encore dans ces rues?

Illyria se releva en restant toutefois adosser contre le mur ou elle avait atterrit, posant une de ces mains sur sa lèvres saignante.  
Elle regarda ensuite la tache de sang présente sur le bout de ses doigts.

ILLYRIA: Je ne suis peut être plus l'égal d'un Dieu …(Elle le regarde ensuite.)Mais je sais encore utiliser le peu de force qu'il me reste pour te retirer la vie que tu as dans ce monde !

Tout en énonçant sa phrase Illyria rassembla un maximum de force vers Angelus afin de venir lui porter un coup au visage.

ILLYRIA: Les parents de Fred , tout comme Wesley étaient destinés à mourir , mais pas de cette façon, aussi détestable.

Elle le regarda, restant sur ces défences prête à ésquiver ou riposter à n'importe quel moment..

ANGELUS: Je dois dire que c'est vrai Illyria. Wesley aurait déja du mourrir plusieurs fois, Angel lui meme a faillit le tuer après qu'il ait enlevé son fils. Quand a Trish et Roger. Ils auraient du mourrir de vieillesse ou peut etre d'un cancer dans leur maison au Texas, avec leur fille qui leur rendrais visite, mais tu es arrivé, tu as tué leur fille, puis Wesley est mort.(s'approchant d'illyria tout en souriant )En regardant mieux schtroumphette, la responsable de leurs morts, c'est toi.. Toi et uniquement toi. Tu n'as pas tranché leur tetes mais c'est ton arrivée qui a provoqué leur mort.Meme sous les traits d'une jeune fille innocent Illyria, tu restes le monstre dont la prétention n'a d'égal que le nombre de mort qu'il laisse derrière lui.

Elle voyait qu'Angel essayait de la pousser à bout mais laissa sa colère de coter pour la transmettre autrement à son adversaire.

ILLYRIA: Je suis peu un être un monstre d'après tes critères , mais si j'en suis un..(Un léger sourire se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres.)Qu'est tu réellement ? un misérable humain avec de longues dents…(Elle tourna autour de lui.)Ou bien un misérable petit insecte qui cherche à se faire une place d'honneur dans ce monde ..

ANGELUS: Tu penses sérieusement me faire douter? Je sais qui je suis, les vampires, les démons, les tueuses, les observateurs connaissent mon nom. Pas le tien. Je suis un monstre, libéré de lourdes chaines qui l'ont ralenti quelque peu dans sa progression. Mais moi je ne me le cache pas.

Alors qu'elle tournait autour de lui il lui envoya un coup de pied retourné qui la renvoya encore une fois contre le mur

ANGELUS: Assez joué maintenant. Tu ne peux plus vivre avec ce remord. Tu veux te battre? tu veux mourrir? Je vais arranger ca.

ILLYRIA: Qu'importe si je ne suis qu'un être inconu de tous dans ce monde(Elle leva son regard sur lui.)Mais sache que dans le mien tu ne l'était pas non plus, tu n'avait pas même l'égal d'une poussière..(Se décolant du mur.)Mais n'éspère certainement pas me mettre hors d'état de nuire ,ta réputation n'a pas la moindre signification à mes yeux, c'est quelque chose d'inexistenciel qui n'est pas même visible alors ce fonder sur ce genre d'argument pour inciter la peur ...je trouve sa pitoyable.

ANGELUS: Dans le tien, je n'étais pas encore née. Dans le mien, tout le monde t'a oublié. Voila la différence Schtroumphette. Je ne cherche pas a te faire peur, la peur est la, je peux la sentir, je m'en nourri, j'y baigne comme je me baignerai dans une piscine de sang. le sang de ceux qui sont par ta faute... Fred, Wesley, Roger, Trish, Knox et tous ces gens que je n'ai pas eu le loisir de connaître. La liste est longue.. Si longue que quand je te tuerai je serai géné. Géné d'avoir éliminé une telle calamité pour la race humaine.D'ailleurs...

il souleva Illyria et la lanca violemment contre le mur proche.

ANGELUS: Je crois que je ne vais pas te tuer. Pas maintenant... Tu ferais beaucoup plus de dégats en restant dans ce centre. J'ai hate de savoir qui sera le prochain a mourir par ta faute...(se tenant le menton et regardant dans le vide avec un air pensif)La descendante peut etre... ou son observateur. Non bien sur, ce sera probablement les deux...

Des gardes du centre ameutés par le bruit arriverent de la porte, armés d'arbalètes. L'un d'eux essaya de toucher Angélus qui intercepta la flèche avant de la renvoyer dans la gorge de son agresseur qui s'écroula en se tenant le cou

ANGELUS(ironique): Un autre innocent mort en voulant t'aider... Tu m'excuseras Illyria, mais j'ai des humains a torturer. Et je crois que toi aussi, tu as du travail qui t'attend...

Alors qu'un autre garde s'apprétait a tirer encore sur Angelus, celui ci bondit en l'air et disparut dans l'obscurité des rues alentoures  
Illyria posa une main sur son cou irrité puis regarda Angelus s'évaporer dans la nature avant qu'elle ait put se resaisir.  
Son visage n'affichait aucune émotion distincte mais elle pouvait ressentir en elle un sentiment de frustration qui ne faisait qu'agrandir sa haine envers lui.

ILLYRIA: Tous les être de la terre peuvent bien y laisser leur vie...(Elle s'avança ensuite vers l'une des gardes sur le sol , mort.Je m'en moque...


	5. Chapter 4

INT. CENTRE DES PROTECTEURS - COULOIR - LUMIERE ALLUMEE

Sortant de la salle d'entraînement, Mathias regarda autour de lui et remarqua Chris, assise par terre, la tete entre les mains.

MATHIAS: Ah tu es là! On va avoir besoin de toi!

Chris le foudroya du regard puis fixa le mur devant elle sans lui répondre

MATHIAS(La regardant sans se laisser impressioner par sa rage):Tu es en colère? C'est normal et nécessaire pour l'instant... Je préfère que tu aie cette réaction maintenant que sur le terrain... Mais il va falloir t'en remettre la colère ne fais qu'obscurcir ton jugement... (Il s'assoit en tailleur devant elle)

MATHIAS: Il faut que tu te concentre... que tu focalise tes émotions en une puissance d'attaque... Tu comprend ce que je veut dire?

CHRIS: Je ne comprend pas ta logique, et plus j'essaie, plus ça m'épuise. Mais ce que tu as fais là, c'était tout sauf de la logique. Tu voulais me faire peur? M'humilier peut etre?

MATHIAS: Tu sais très bien que non. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasse tuer c'est tout. Ta dernière rencontre avec Angelus n'a pas été très glorieuse, et elle t'as meme laissé un beau souvenir.

Il écarta lentement les cheveux de Chris, laissant entre voir une cicatrice en forme de croix sur la joue. Chris leve les yeux vers son protecteur puis se dégage de la main de Mathias.

MATHIAS: Tu ne pourra pas le fuir indéfiniment, et il est de mon devoir de te préparer à affronter tes démons.

CHRIS: Et pourquoi je ne pourrai pas fuir? C'est ce qu'on fais tous!!On est en train de perdre cette guerre, on vit sous terre, on se planque depuis plus d'un siècle!

MATHIAS: Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas Chris? Tu crois que je ne vois pas que quelque chose te perturbe? Je te connais, je suis ton protecteur, et tu dois tout me dire.

Chris haussa les épaules

CHRIS: Si tu me connais si bien, tu devrais pouvoir trouver tout seul.

Chris se leve

CHRIS: Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, c'est l'heure de la pause, je vais me reposer dans ma chambre, à moins que ca aussi ce soit un probleme.

Elle s'en vas, Mathias soupire puis un léger bip sonore se fait entendre de sa ceinture. Il regarde un petit objet et prend le couloir opposé à Chris.

INT. CENTRE DES PROTECTEURS - AILE NORD - SALLE DE REUNION

On vois Mathias presser le pas dans un couloir, puis taper un code et rentrer dans une salle aux murs parfaitement blancs aussi.  
Mathias entre dans la salle de réunion il s'assoit droitement au bout de la longue table devant lui il y a déja un dossier qui l'attend

VOIX ENREGISTREE: Mathias Matthew numéro de code 714n28

Suite à l'annonce de son code, il leva un doigt affirmatif sans quitter le dossier des yeux. A l'autre bout de la table trois écrans s'allumèrent montrant trois personne différentes qui parlerent a l'unisson

LES 3 VOIX: Protecteur Matthew?

MATHIAS: J'ai reçu votre message!

LES 3 VOIX:L'Ancien Illirya est sorti du centre et nous a signalé une activité non démoniaque dans un périmètre d'1 kilomètre.

MATHIAS:Vous désirez une mission d'exportation?

LES 3 VOIX: Oui la plus petite équipe possible... Nous attendons votre rapport au plus tot

Les écrans s'éteignirent

INT. CENTRE DES PROTECTEURS - AILE NORD -CHAMBRE DE CHRIS

Elle Rentre dans sa chambre comme une furie et s'assied sur son lit. Aussitot, l'effroyable sonnerie retentit. Chris presse ses mains sur ses oreilles de pllus en plus fort en serrant les machoirs, mais sans se lever

INT. CENTRE DES PROTECTEURS - ENTREE DU CENTRE

Mathias arrive suivit de près par Sally et Eve

Chris arrive derrière Mathias et se racle la gorge. Mathias ne se retourne pas.

MATHIAS : Que faites vous ici Miss Summers? Vous vous êtes décidé à nous rejoindre?

CHRIS : Si ça te conviens mieux, je peux tourner les talon et aller me tourner les pouces quelque part par là.

MATHIAS (Se tournant face à face avec elle les mains croisé dans le dos): Sa serait probablement la meilleure chose à faire étant donné que vous n'avez pas eu votre entrainement quotidient aujourd'hui... Mais nous risquons d'avoir besoin d'un coup de main... Alors tu viens avec nous et tu reste près de moi compris?

Chris était sur le point de lever les yeux au ciel mais se retint au dernier moment  
A la place, elle baissa la tete et répondit

CHRIS : D'accord...

MATHIAS : Très bien alors, allons-y.

Le groupe commence a s'avancer dans un long et gigantesque tunnel sombre et humide.

CHRIS (tout bas a Eve): Il a recommencé à me tutoyer, c'est déjà ça...

EXTERIEUR-NUIT NOIRE-DEVANT LE CENTRE

Mathias en sortant ne se laisse pas impressioner il lève un poing en signe d'arrêt point ses deux yeux et lève un doigt le faisant tourner en rond et tout cela en de petit mouvement sec et il pointe une directions ou il se dirige...  
Chris le suivit sans broncher, et ne faisant pas attention à Eve qui venait de pouffer de rire derrière eux  
Sally s'avance près de Mathias et regarde autour d'elle

SALLY : Ca m'a l'air calme... Bien, que fait on maintenant?

ILLYRIA (hors champs): Vous cherchez les humains... Je peu les sentir jusqu'ici, ils ne sont pas loin

Illyria se trouvait déjà près de l'entrée du centre mais à un endroit différent , et depuis son altercation elle était revenue a proximiter de la porte principale ou se trouvait le "groupe".  
Elle s'arrêta devant eux lorsqu'elle les croisat inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côter comme si elle cherchait à les identifier..  
Le regard toujours sans aucune expresion plaisante ,Illyria se contenta de soupirer de dégout.  
Chris se retourna vers Illyria un peu surprise

CHRIS : Vous etes au courant de ce qui s'est passé ici?

Illyria leva son regard sur Chris, elle hésita un moment mais finit par lui répondre.

ILLYRIA :Angelus.. il y a quelques minutes.

MATHIAS(le plus respectueusement possible): Ancien, nous nous séprons donc...Si vous avez une quelconque piste, prévenez nous.

Ils saluèrent Illyria qui s'en alla sans faire attention à eux et recommencèrent à marcher, progressant dans la nuit noire

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre  
Ethel émergea de l'ombre, Heaven à ses cotés

ETHEL (tres calme) : Bonsoir...

Elle regarda tours a tours Mathias, Sally, Eve et puis arreta son regard sur Chris qu'elle détailla

ETHEL: Regarde Heaven, c'est justement eux qu'on cherchais...quelle coincidence

Heaven releva les yeux et jettant un regard circulaire

HEAVEN : Parfait..

Avec une vitesse fulgurente, il s'abattit sur Eve qu'il prit par le cou et entraina dans une ruelle sombre  
Il disparut avec elle  
Dés qu'Eve se fait emporter, Sally réagit et se met à courir après le vampire, une hache à la main.  
SALLY : Je ne te laisserais pas l'emmener bien loin!

CHRIS (s'indignant) : Quoi? On reste ici?? Et s'il leur arrive quelque chose?

MATHIAS (légèrement énervé) : Chris, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu patrouille tu connais les regles!

ETHEL (moqueuse) : Quoi? On se rebelle? Est-ce bien raisonnable?

Chris regarda Ethel avec rage

CHRIS : Qui etes vous? Qu'est ce que vous voulez??

EXTERIEUR-LUMIERE DE REVERBERES- RUE DESERTE

Heaven tirait Eve en arrière, tenant son bras gauche, ce qui l'empechait de bouger

HEAVEN : Alors ma jolie, tu aimes jouer??

EVE : Si j'aime jouer ? ça tu va le découvrir assez vite...

Eve se libere en pivotant sur elle meme et lui decochant un droit direct dans la machoire. Elle recule de quelques pas, massant son bras douloureux  
Heaven tituba quelques instants puis regarda Eve  
Il eut un léger rire puis disparu comme une ombre  
Eve ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant et retient son souffle tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Ces strategies là, elle les connaissaient par coeur, c'etait de loin celle qu'elle preferait utiliser...  
Elle decrocha rapidement un pieu de sa ceinture et se deplace de quelques pas, prete à réagir

EXT. TERRAIN DECOUVERT - NUIT

ETHEL : Qui je suis? OOhhh mais quelle question banale et sans interet! J'espère que tu vaut mieux au combat..

Chris, ne se laissant pas impressionner laissa ses bras le long de son corps

CHRIS : Vous ne savez pas appeller les gens par leur nom? C'est encore une de ces manies stupides de démons??

MATHIAS : Souviens toi la Prudence est la mère de la raison... mais mieux vaut ne pas la provoquer... trouve ton coin de paix...

Mais la voix assurée de Mathias ne faisait que vriller encore plus les nerfs de Chris, déja à fleur de peau. Elle sera la machoire

ETHEL (a Chris): Ca va dis moi? Tu m'as l'air un petit peu... pale ... ce n'est vraiment pas une vie pour toi pauvre fille, tu devrais etre morte depuis longtemps. Tout le monde est d'accord avec ça. Je suis sure que meme au centre il y en a qui voudraient bien ta peau. Tu ne voudrais pas savoir toi?

Chris n'en pouvais plus de l'insolence de cette pauvre démonne, et cette phrase était de trop  
Elle attrappa un poignard qui se trouvait dans sa ceinture et la lanca violement sur Ethel..celui ci l'atteint a la poiterine  
Mathias lui lance un regard sévère

MATHIAS : Chris!

EXTERIEUR-LUMIERE DES REVERBERES-NUIT

Sally arriva en trombe près d'Eve qui semblait sur ces gardes.

SALLY : Eve !!Tu n'a rien ? ou est l'aggresseur ?!

Eve ne se deconcentre pas, regarde toujours autour d'elle avec vigilence. Elle repond à Sally dans un calme plat

EVE : Il n'est... Pas tres loin...

HEAVEN(hors champs) : Hummm tu m'as ramené une amie ... ne dit-on pas plus on est de fou plus on rit ? J'espere qu'elle aussi elle aime jouer

SALLY (a eve) : Reste concentrée, je serais derrière toi afin de te couvrir si tu tente une quelquonque approche.

EXTERIEUR-NUIT NOIRE-DEVANT LE CENTRE

Ethel fixa sa poitrine puis releva les yeux vers Chris

ETHEL : Quelle précision... seulement, ce n'est pas ce qui me tuera..

Elle prit le poignard et l'enleva de sa poiterine qui cicatrisa imédiatement

Mathias était derrière Ethel et sortit une immense épée de sa manche par magie et vint la glisser sous le menton d'Ethel

ETHEL(riant) Très mignon le protecteur..mais un peu idiot... C'est vraiment dommage que les forces supérieures soient entourées de crétins... Buffy Summers, elle au moins, c'était une vraie tueuse.  
(a chris) Tu n'es meme pas son ombre, tu ne vaut rien du tout! La lignée des tueuses a été pervertie... Vous n'etes plus que du gibier tout juste un peu plus difficile à attraper. Ne te demandes tu pas parfois si tu aurais mieux fais de ne pas venir au monde??

Chris attrapa Ethel et la plaqua à terre, la libérant ainsi de l'étreinte de son protecteur  
Elle s'empara de l'épée de son protecteur et trancha la tete d'Ethel  
la tete d'Ethel disparu, et une nouvelle tete se forma au bon endroit

ETHEL : Ca alors... que tu me coupe un bras ou une jambe, je m'y attendait, mais directement passer à la tete...

Elle atrappa Chris par les cheveux et fracassa sa tete contre.. le sol

ETHEL : Mmmmh les puissances supérieurs... quand on y pense, elles vous emploient comme des escalves, une petite armée bien sage!(frappant dans ses mains)  
Je me souviens bien de l'époque ou elles se faisaient toutes petites... Je crois que les humains s'en sortiraient beaucoup mieux si elles ne s'étaient pas mèlées de cette histoire!!  
Enfin, peut etre pas mieux, mais en tout cas avec plus de dignité...

Chris atrappa Ethel par la cheville mais celle-ci la repoussa violement avant de se pencher vers elle

ETHEL : Et puis ces etres venus d'une autre dimention...comment c'est déja?? Oh, oui... les chaa...Ils sont scencé aider l'espèce humaine à combattre la part de mal en eux, à résister à la force, à la tentation. Ils ne servent a rien finalement. Il suffit de te regarder. Si tu avais un temps sois peux de sagesse, tu aurais mis fin à cette mascarade depuis longtemps!!

MATHIAS : Chris il faut se débrasser d'elle au plus vite...

Il commence à incanter  
Ethel recula légèrement de surprise lorsqu'elle entendit Mathias se mettre a psalmodier, puis se détendit  
ETHEL : Une incantation, comme c'est intéressant... seulement je n'ai plus le temps pour le concert privé, mais c'est gentil quand meme..

Elle se retourna et disparu aussitot.  
Chris se releve, haletante, en regardant les ombres. En sueur,elle se grattait la main avec malaise

MATHIAS : Il faut retrouver Eve et Sally!

CHRIS : Oui...elles ne doivent pas etre bien loin.

INTERIEUR-LUMIERE PALE DE LA LUNE-EGLISE

D'humeur plutot morose, Illyria avait reprit sa marche a travers la ville , cherchant quelques proies sur lequels elle pourrait se défouler, éxpier sa colère.  
Après quelque sminutes de marche lle finit par appercevoir un démon qui venait d'entrer dans l'église..  
Elle s'empressa de le s uivre en entrant ans l'église à son tour, puis une fois à l'intérieur elle guétta les environs.. mais surtout le démon qui l'avait remarquer.  
Celui ci surprit , finit par afficher un large sourir penssant tomber sur quelqu'un de faible malgrès son apparence légèrement "bizarre".  
Il s'avança vers elle prêt à l'assailler , mais au moment ou celui ci allait la toucher elle leva son poing et vint lui enfoncer en pleine machoire avec une grande puissance.  
Le démon atterit contre des bancs d'églises, quelques mètre plus loin.

ILLYRIA : Pathétique...

Le démon a présent appeurer tenta de s'enfuir en se relevant du mieux qu'il pouvait il se dirigeat vers la porte la plus proche de lui ..celle du sous sol...  
Il tourna la poigner cherchant désespérément louvrir ..mais sans succès..  
Et se n'est que lorsqu'il se retourna qu'il s'apperçut qu'elle l'avait suivit et qu'elle se trouvait a présent derrière lui , il afficha un dernier regard appeurer avant d'être propulser à travers la porte qui fut explosée ..  
La jambe encore a moitier tendue , elle regarda de plus près la porte a présent ouverte, et s'approcha , en haut des marches pour regarder le démon inconscient , au sous sol.

ILLYRIA : Minable...

Dina cria de surprise en voyant Illyria. Elle appréhendait déjà sa visite.

KATE : Après le vampire psycopathe.. La femme bleue..c'est peut etre pas si sur que ca finalement ici.

Illyria déscendit les marches afin de s'approcher du démon qu'elle pensait assomé, mais en réalité celui ci semblait plus mort que Vivant.  
Elle le retourna avec son pied et vit effectivement qui avait la tête ensanglanter.

ILLYRIA : Novice...

Puis à l'entente d'un bruit elle tourna la tête et apperçut deux personnes qui lui semblait "humaines".  
Elle ne prononça pas le moindre mot comme si elle analysait les personnes en face d'elle.

ILLYRIA : Qu'elle est la raison de votre présence dans cet endroit

KATE : Je vous retournerai bien la question si je n'avais pas si peur de me faire tuer.. La raison de notre présence ? Oh c'est simple.. Je dirai même très simple ! Eh bien, comme chaque humain restant sur cette ignoble planète, on se cache ! Sauf que.. Cette cachette devient un vrai moulin ! C'est impressionant de voir le nombtre de non-humains qui peuvent entrer dans une Eglise.. Je pensais que c'était un endroit sacré.. Les valeurs se perdent de nos jours !

Kate Essayait de gagner du temps.

KATE : Et vous, vous venez faire quoi ? Nous tuer ? Car si c'est cela, vous perdez votre temps ! Comme je l'ai dit à votre ami le vampire psycopathe, je.. NOUS ne sommes pas comestibles !

elle jette un regard à Dina, qui avait l'air aussi effrayée qu'elle.

ILLYRIA : "Un endroit sacré"...Si les humaines était aussi intelligent qu'ils le prétendent ils ne croirait pas en de perfides légendes..

Dina avança d'un pas, reprenant un peu confiance.  
Illyria s'avança ensuite vers elle afin de l'observer de plus près de Dina.

ILLYRIA : Tu es humaine..je peut sentir ton coeur battre...

Dina n'osa plus bouger pendant un instant, ni parler. Plus loin, Kate examinait l'espèce de fille bizarre. Kate s'avança à son tour un peu et prit la parole.

ILLYRIA : Puisque je vous ai retrouvées, il ne me reste plus qu'a vous ramner aux autres humains...

Puis elle se retourna , prête à quitter les sous sol.

ILLYRIA : S'il vous reste un temps soit peu de courage...Tout en montant les marches -Utilisez la pour me suivre...

Kate et Dina la suivirent d'un pas rapide, leur regard allant à chaques coins de rues, de peur de trouver un quelconque démons.

EXTERIEUR-LUMIERE DES REVERBERES- NUIT-RUES

Sally et Eve toujours sur leurs gardes regardent autour d'elles.  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, de plus en plus proches  
Illyria arrive suivit de près par Kate et Dina.  
Elle s'arrêta quelques mètre avant les 3 silouhettes qui se trouvait désormait en face d'elle.  
Reconnaissant Sally et Eve , elle ne bougeat pas mais resta fixer sur le troisième être qu'elle voyait vaguement et en mouvement.

ILLYRIA : cette créature empeste la mort...

Kate et Dina avaient suivi Illyria. Lorsque celle ci s'arrêta, Kate, qui n'avait pas remarqué cet arrête, percuta la femme bleue. Elle protesta doucement.

KATE: Hé !

puis elle s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle vit des gens plus loin.

KATE : Ce sont des vampires ?

ILLYRIA : Non...

heaven sent tres bien la présence des 3 nouveaux venus, illyria, dina et kate, il commencait a y avoir beaucoup trop de monde. Il comprit que la situation pouvait vite devenir incontrolable mais il resta imperturbable.  
heaven se précipita sur Sally alors qu'il était derrière elle. Il lui bloqua la tete, sa bouche etait juste au dessus de sa nuque. En un instant il aurait pu la gouter ou lui briser la nuque. Il ne fit que la humer

HEAVEN : mmmmh, c'est excitant un cerveau bien rempli comme le tiens...

Sally n'eut pas le temps de se debattre. Heaven lui lecha la nuque et la repoussa violemment contre Eve et s'en alla dans les tenebres de la nuit rejoindre Ethel

HEAVEN : je suis sur que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir pour débattre à ce sujet tres bientot

Les bruits de pas étaient maintenant tout proches, Chris apparu et s'arreta pres d'Eve et sally

CHRIS : Vous allez bien??

Eve retient Sally, qui se remit vite sur pieds

Elle hocha la tete à la question de Chris, sans répondre pour autant...

Oui elle allait bien...  
Certes elle n'aimait pas les affrontements directs mais elle amait aussi mener un combat à sa fin sans avoir une armée de spectateurs...  
Sans cela, elle allait bien...  
Sally se redressa avec l'aide d'Eve puis reprit doucement ses esprit.

SALLY : si je le recroise je le décapite ...

Illyria reste sur place lorsqu'elle apperçoit Mathias et tout la bande s'approcher d'eux.  
Gardant son air toujours aussi imperturbable elle finit par s'écarter légèrement sur le coter , regardant Kate , Dina , puis à nouveau Mathias.

ILLYRIA : ...ce que vous cherchiez...

MATHIAS : Merci Ancien votre aide est précieuse...

Il se tourne vers les deux personnes...

MATHIAS : Mieux vaut les amener au Centre avant de poser toute question...


	6. Chapter 5

INT. CENTRE DES PROTECTEURS - AILE NORD - SALLE DE REUNION

Chris était assise autour d'une longue table rectangulaire, les autres aussi.  
Dina se trouvait juste à coté d'elle et observait le décors d'un air dégouté  
Kate regarde rapidemment la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient entrés puis s'assit.  
Mathias se lève

MATHIAS : Bon rapport de mission chacun son tour mais tout d'abord bienvenue aux deux rescapés qui pourront se présenter dès maintenant...

Il se rassoit  
Les 4 écrans s'allument, et l'un des hommes se met a parler

VOIX : Parfait, Nous auront besoin des statistiques de cette mission protecteurs?(regards vers Dina) Nous allons envoyer une chaa s'occuper de cette enfant...

KATE : Une quoi?

EVE (murmurant a Kate) : Ce sont nos guides spirituels. Les femmes s'occupent principalement de la maternité, élever des tueuses, des jeunes protecteurs et meme parfois des démons...  
Eux ce sont des Chaa hommes... ils dirigent le centre, parce qu'il parait qu'ils sont insensibles à l'influence de la force, des vrais sages!! Et si tu veux mon avis, un peu trop parfois!

SALLY (séverement mais doucement) : Chhht! Eve tais toi!

Eve haussa les épaules

VOIX (S'adressant aux deux rescapées): Etes vous de la meme famille?

Kate qui avait regardé avec attention tout ce qui s'était déroulé devant ses yeux, prit alors la parole.

KATE : Non. On a réussi à échapper au vampire qui l'avait attaqué. C'était le même que celui qui a voulu mordre une de vos amies. Puis, on s'est cachée, c'est tout.

Les 4 personnes eurent l'air de se regarder l'une l'autre puis l'un d'eux se remit face a l'écran calmement

VOIX :Bienvenue au centre, medemoiselles... Vous allez passer quelques tests de sécurité, pour etre surs que vous ne soyez pas contaminées, ni l'une, ni l'autre...

A ce moment précis, Atalante apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte et regarda Chris avec bienveillance avant de glisser ses yeux vers Dina  
Chris se tourna elle aussi vers Atalante et lui sourit avec un espece de malaise  
Dina se dirigea tout de suite vers Atalante, comme hypnotisée  
Atalante pris Dina par les épaules avec douceur et salua l'assistance d'un sourire resplendissant avant de s'en aller avec elle

L'une des 4 voix rompit soudain le silence, s'adressant au groupe

VOIX : Bien, a présent, nous requiérons la présence de l'ancien, ainsi que les protecteurs Matthew et Gordon..

Chris se leva et invita Kate à sortir  
Kate avait regardé Dina partir, et commencer à s'inquiéter d'être là. Elle jetta un coup d'oeil à Chris et comprit qu'elle devait sortir. Elle regarda rapidemment les personnes présentes, histoire de bien mémoriser les visages puis s'en alla sans un mot  
Illyria qui était présente depuis le début de la réunion , adossée contre le mur les bras croiser ayant refuser de s'asseoir , regarda Dina, Chris et Kate sortir ,puis laissa son regard retourner en direction des écrans.  
Sally quand a elle était en train de lire quelques dossiers poser sur la table.

SALLY :La situation ne s'améliore pas vraiment depuis un certains temps..si sa continue , nous risquons gros...

Elle leva ensuite la tête vers les écrans..  
Les 4 tetes se turnerent vers Eve qui après quelques secondes, réagit enfin et sortit avec un "oh..."  
Quand elle fut sortie, Les 4 tetes se tournèrent vers le centre de la pièce

INTERIEUR-LUMIERES VIVES-COULOIRS

chris attendait kate et eve dans le couloir  
Eve sort de la salle en soufflant lourdement.  
Elle regarde Chris, lui sourit, puis se tourne vers Kate.

EVE : Salut, avec tout ça, on a pas trop eu le temps de faire connaissance. Je m'appelle Eve.

Kate sortit de la salle à son tour puis regarda un moment Eve avant de répondre à son tour.

KATE : Et moi, Kate.

Chris marmonna en se passant une main dans les cheveux

CHRIS :Je vais me reposer... j'ai sommeil.

Elle partit Sans se retourner

EVE :A plus tard..

Eve la regarde s'eloigner, perplexe. Finalement elle reporte son attention vers Kate

EVE :Et bien Kate bienvenue au centre !Pour toi qui a vécu à l'exterieur, je suppose que le vie ici va te changer ! Tu verra ! Que des choses tres rejouissantes ! Reveil matinal, discipline, et puis les repas, toujours les meme.  
Tu me dira... au moins il y a un repas tous les jours ici !  
Désolée... la vie à l'exterieur n'a pas du etre facile non plus...

KATE : Disons que pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas forcément se défendre contre les démons, c'est assez difficile.. Mais on apprend vite.

elle réfléchit un instant puis reprend.

KATE : J'ai toujours rêvé de faire la grasse matinée.. ca va pas être possible ?

EVE : La grasse matinée ! Peut etre pour toi ! Mais pour dire, je ne sais meme pas ce que c'est !

Eve accelere le pas

EVE: Bon je file... Il me reste une petite chose à faire avant l'instinction des feux. Bonne fin de nuit !

Eve file dans un des couloirs.  
Kate regarde Eve partir puis se retrouve soudain seule.

KATE: Hé, c'est génial.. Mais je vais où, maintenant ?

pas de réponse, le couloir est toujours aussi vide. La jeune fille soupire et décide d'attendre quelques minutes avant d'entreprendre une petite visite solitaire.

INTERIEUR-LUMIERES TAMISEES-SALLE DENTRAINEMENT

Chris se trouvait dans la salle d'entrainement, seule. Elle était assise et ne bougeait pas. Son regard fut attiré par une minuscule forme metallique qui se déplacais lentement sur le sol.  
Mathias arriva devant elle. Il la détailla de la tete au pied puis attrappa une de ses mèches pour la mettre doucement derrière ses oreilles.  
Chris éprouva un certain malaise.

MATHIAS: Alors?

Chris le regarda et acquiessa

CHRIS : Oui, il va faloir se dépècher...

Elle se leva et se mit face à son protecteur... Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques secondes, puis mathias rompit le silence en lancant

MATHIAS: Tu devrais en finir...

Il prit une serviette et s'essuya les mains avec, elles étaient pleines de sang

MATHIAS: Ce n'est pas bon pour toi ...

Les yeux de Chris remontèrent vers son visage, qui n'était autre que celui d'Angelus, qui lui souriait diaboliquement. Il lui sauta dessus et Chris se réveilla en sursaut  
Chris se leva, en sueur. Elle avait la tete qui tournait et voyait flou. Elle se dirigea en titubant vers une horloge et s'en approcha le plus possible pour regarder l'heure  
Elle essaya de résonner normalement, en faisant abstraction des bouffées de chaleur qui la prenaient et de la douleur qui lui ensérait la poitrine et l'empechait de respirer

INT. CENTRE - AILE NORD - SALLE DE REUNION

VOIX: Nous avons un problème de la plus haute importance a résoudre... Dans la semaine... Les dossiers se trouvent devant vous.  
Il s'agit d'une oracle. Nous connaissons sa position exacte, et il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que nous la libérions avant que l'ennemi ne se rende compte de ce qu'ils ont en leur possession...  
Sans quoi, elle mourra très probablement.

SALLY : Qui sera charger de la retrouver ? il me semble que 3 personne est asser exessif pour retrouver un "oracle"...

VOIX: Il faut que ce soit rapide...Nous avons donc désigné l'ancien à cette tache

Illyria décroisa les bras a l'entente des paroles qui s'échangeait et s'addressa à l'écran , le ton plutôt mécontent.

ILLYRIA : Qui vous donne le droit de me donner des ordres, immonde animaux virtuels !Vous retrouvez l'un après l'autre est loin d'être une tache digne de ma personne et me l'assigner sans me concerter les encore moin !!

Les chaa reprirent comme si de rien était

VOIX: Vous allez croiser là-bas bon nombre d'humains en détresse... Il ne faut sauver que l'oracle.

Illyria resta cependant silencieuse regardant alternativement Mathias et les chaa.

Au bout de quelques secondes , elle finit par se diriger vers la porte de la sortie et de la passer.  
Les 4 tetes regardèrent Illyria et dirent avant qu'elle ne sorte

VOIX : A présent, il faudrait s'occuper du coté pratique... Il nous faut une personne ayant l'expérience du terrain et connaissant bien ce ghetto..  
maheureusement ils sont soit tous morts, soit enfermés. Peut etre que la jeune femme que vous avez récupérée est au courant de quelque chose...  
Renseignez vous ancien.

Les écrans s'éteignirent

Illyria sortit aussitot

MATHIAS : Bon et bien il semblerait qu'on a du boulot... Mais il va falloir parler de Chris je crois...

SALLY : Oui je le pense aussi , et avec tout ce qui se passe, il vaut mieux lui parler maintenant plutot que d'attendre qu'elle ne s'enfonce encore d'avantage dans un engrenage infernal...

Elle se dirigeat ensuite vers la porte.  
Chris arriva derrière la porte et entendit des bruits de voix  
Elle colla son oreille sur la porte pour mieux entendre. Sa tete lui faisait un mal fou et elle entendait un léger bruit aigu

MATHIAS :"Sally attend!"

Il se lève et va la rejoindre

INTERIEUR-LUMIERE VIVE-COULOIR

Illyria marchait dans les couloirs, plutot agacée  
Elle garda les yeux river sur le sol quelques instants songeuse , puis le releva sur le couloir se demandant si elle allait emprunter le couloir de gauche ou de droite , et lorsqu'elle allait en choisir un elle apperçut Kate qui était un peu plus loin.  
Elle la regarda mais ne lui addressa cependant pas la parole..  
Kate tourna la tête et apperçut la "dame bleue". Kate avait attendu déjà plusieurs minutes et après avoir longtemps hésité, elle se dirigea vers cette femme.

KATE: Ils ne m'ont pas vraiment dit où aller.. Ni quoi faire, d'ailleurs..Il n'y a pas un endroit pour les "rescapés" ?

Illyria fut plus ou moin surprise que Kate s'approche d'elle mais ne le fit cependant pas paraître..

ILLYRIA : je n'ai jamais été dans le besoin de me retrouver dans ce genre d'endroits.Qu'éspère tu y faire si ce n'est ne rien faire d'utile , c'est a l'extérieur que cette planète continue de tourner.

Kate la regarda un instant sans rien dire puis reprit la parole.

KATE : A part servir de repas et donc, donner des forces aux démons, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'utile..  
Ils ont tous quelques choses, que ce soit aptitudes physiques ou dons magiques.. Moi, je n'ai rien, et à mon avis, ça m'étonnerai qu'ils me fassent confiance comme ça.. A quoi veux-tu que je serve ?

ILLYRIA : Il y a un endroit pour les gens qui ne servent a rien ici, et c'est meme beaucoup plus peuplé qu'ici, c'est dans l'aile sud de ce pitoyable abri.  
Bientot ils t'y conduiront et tu n'aura plus rien d'autre à faire que te nourrir et jouer à des choses futiles d'humain banal.

INTERIEUR- LUMIERE CRUE-SALLE DE REUNION

MATHIAS: Chris me semble de plus en plus dangereuse avec ces sautes d'humeur... il faut la neurtralier au plus vite...

De l'autre coté de la porte, Chris se raidit.. discrètement et sans bruit, elle prit une arme (dague)qui se trouvait exposée sur le mur et la mis dans sa ceinture avant de la cacher avec un pant de sa chemise

SALLY : ...il est vrai que je n'avais pas envisager cette possibilité...voila qui nous pose bien des ennuis..  
Mais de qu'elle manière éspère tu la remettre sur le bon chemin, elle est dans un état des plus inquiètant ces temps ci..

MATHIAS : J'en ai aucune idée, c'est pourquoi je te demande conseil... Tu as plus d'expérience sur le côté humain...''

Sally réfléchit un moment

SALLY : Peut être qu'un conseil de discipline serais trop sévère...et peut être ne le supporterais elle pas non plus...

MATHIAS :Je pense comme toi, je tenais d'ailleurs pas a en parler devant les Chaas eux aurait exigé le conseil de discipline...

Chris, s'étant arretéé a "conseil de discipline" ressera son étreinte autour de sa dague

SALLY :Très bien , mais il faudra cependant rester discret sur cette décision ...n'en parler que lorsque nous serons sur que ce sera une chose gratifiante de le faire..  
(Posant un main sur la poigner de la porte)En attendant il ne vaudrait mieux pas lui en parler qui sais la manière dont elle pourrait le prendre dans cet état d'instabilité...

Il se lève et se dirige vers la porte l'ouvrant pour Sally.

Chris lacha la dague (qui était bien sur toujours dans sa ceinture)et regarda tour a tour sally et mathias et essaya de présenter une voix dégagée

CHRIS : Je me suis dit que vous deviez avoir fini...

MATHIAS(légèrement surpris) :Ah Chris... je suis content que tu sois là... il y a longtemps que tu es ici?''

Chris entra dans la pièce sans faire de bruit et attendit, les mains dans le dos

Sally sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte

MATHIAS: Chris, as tu des sujets sur lesquelles tu veux revenir concernant la mission?

CHRIS(Calmement): Oui, il faudrais que je te parle d'une chose ou deux...

MATHIAS : Si tu veux bien t'assoeir

Chris resta debout, penchant imperceptiblement la tete sur le coté

INTERIEUR- LUMIERE VIVE- SALLE DE L'ENTRE DEUX

Joan s'asseoit devant le centre et reste immobile

Spike arriva devant la grande porte et alluma ue cigarette en regardant la grande porte. Il prit une large boufée de sa clope puis se tourna sourcils froncés vers Joan  
Il s'approcha d'elle

SPIKE : Est-ce que ca va?

JOAN :Sa va, enfin je fait aller, j'attends mon test de QI alors ...

Spike regarda devant lui et dit avec ironie

SPIKE : Oh alors tu as passé le test qui sert à te mettre une étiquette pour le restant de tes jours!! Félicitation!

JOAN : Peut etre que je ne sert a rien !!!Toi tu es qui ?

Spike se tourna vers Joan et désigna le couloir de laile nord

SPIKE : Oh, moi je vais je viens... j'aide...

Il se redressa et constata

SPIKE: En fait je ne sert plus à grand chose... les supers héros c'est devenu courant dans le coin

Puis il se pencha a nouveau vers Joan

SPIKE :A mon avis il vaut mieux ne servir a rien, c'est plus sain pour le mental...

JOAN: Tu le crois vraiment ? Mais mes parents seraient tellement décu si je n'étais pas scientifique, ou protectrice ...

Un silence suit. Pour briser le calme Spike prend sa cigarette et la met devant lui, la regardant en plissant les yeux.

SPIKE : C'est bizarre qu'ils continuent à accepter que les gens fument alors qu'on est sous terre... C'est très nocif!  
Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre.

INTERIEUR-LUMIERE VIVE-COULOIR

Kate et Illyria étaient cote a cote depuis quelques minutes, sans se parler.

KATE : Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup aimer les humains, pourtant tu restes avec eux.. Et tu les aide.. C'est par pitié ?

ILLYRIA : Peut être bien...mais mon destin à voulut que je sois prisonière de cet univers sans aucune importance...  
Ils passent leur temps à se battre les uns contre les autres , détruisant tout ce qui les entoure alors que de l'autre ils essayent de le reconstruire.

Elle regarde Kate comme si elle attendait une réponse de sa part..

ILLYRIA : Quel est l'interêt de chercher à les sauver si c'est pour mieux les laisser mourires après .

Kate écoute avec interêt Illyria parler, puis reste un moment silencieuse, ne sachant que dire. Puis elle se répète les premières paroles de la femme.

KATE : Si tu n'es pas de ce monde.. Quel était le tien ?

ILLYRIA : Un monde ou les humains sans aucune valeur ne respirerais plus le même air.. (avec un certain dégout)Mais à présent ce monde est mort...

Kate se laisse glisser le long du mur, et attérit, assise au sol. Elle était très interessée par ce que lui racontait Illyria mais n'osait pas en demander plus de peur d'en savoir un peu trop..

Elle regardait un peu autour d'elles, cherchant un quelconque être vivant dans le couloir. Puis, Kate se tourna vers Illyria, se reposant toujours la même question.

KATE (a elle meme)Que vont-ils faire de moi..

Illyria resta elle aussi aussi penssive..le fait de reparler du passer avait fait remonter quelques souvenir à la surface..  
Souvenir qu'elle n'appréciait guère.  
Puis elle repensa toutefois à la mission que les Chaa lui avait un peu trop "imposer" a son gout..  
Elle ne suportait pas de ne rien faire , et même si l'idée ne la réjouissait pas comme il le faudrais , elle se mit en tête de finalement , probablement la faire ...  
Continuant de regarder le mur droit devant elle , elle s'addresse à Kate.

ILLYRIA : Si tu possède une certaines expérrience pour trouver les moindres recoint de ces taudis qui entassent la ville dehor...Alors peut être que tu va pouvoir te rendre utile...

Kate finit par se relever, les mains dans les poches. Un sourire aux lèvres. Elle répondit d'un ton plutôt fière.

KATE:Je connais cette ville comme ma poche.. (puis elle finit plus doucement, perdant son sourire.)Sauf les quartiers à démons..

ILLYRIA :Ce terrain ci est le mien, tu n'aurau pas à t'en soucier.

INTERIEUR-LUMIERES CRUES-SALLE DE REUNION

Mathias s'assit sur le bout de la table pour tenter de montrer une sorte de détente dans la conversation...

MATHIAS: Alors qu'à tu retenue de la mission d"'aujourd'hui?

Elle fit mine de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches nerveusement, tiquant un peu de la tete

CHRIS : Ce que j'ai apris??"

Elle rit légèrement

CHRIS : J'ai appris exactement la meme chose que les autres fois... Il ne faut pas faire confiance aux apparences.."

INTERIEUR-LUMIERE TAMISEE- SALLE D'ENTRAINEMENT

Comme apres chaque coup dur ou chaque evenement important, Eve ressentait le besoin de decompresser.  
Et pour cela rien de mieux que quelques exercices lorsque la salle etait libre.  
Elle enchaine plusieurs etirements, différents mouvement, puis s'assoit en tailleur pour reprendre sa repiration calmement.

INTERIEUR-LUMIERES CRUES-SALLE DE REUNION

Faisant fi de son comportement étrange Mathias eut un mince sourire et fais les cents pas devant elle...

MATHIAS : Bien Chris, bien... Maintenant il va falloir tenter d'identifier cette créature pour pouvoir apprendre ce qu'elle est et comment s'en débarasser... Il faudra aussi retourner voir Eve et nous devrons continuer notre entrainement... Nous travaillerons sur l'esprit cette fois...

Chris, tete baissée sourit et se mit a ricaner très légèrement. Elle releva la tete vers Mathias, une expression triste sur le visage.

CHRIS : Tu crois que je ne sais pas qui tu es...Mais si, je sais...

Elle secoua la tete affirmativement très nerveusement et commenca a avancer vers Mathias, qui, perlpexe, recula très légèrement

CHRIS : Je sais qui tu es ordure, ta comédie ne sert a rien, tu n'es pas lui, je sais te reconnaitre...

Reculant perplexe, d'une mains il tente d'approcher une chaise pour la mettre en lui et elle mais se retient...

MATHIAS(Levant une mains intimant le calme):Chris... de quoi parle-tu... Tu ne te sens pas bien... cette démonne t'a contaminé lors du combat?

CHRIS : Tu croyais etre intouchable en prenant son apparence..

Elle rit a nouveau et avanca d'un pas. Cette fois-ci, Mathias mit sa chaise entre eux et elle la repoussa avec violence et commenca a tripoter sa dague

CHRIS : Tu te trompe, je n'ai pas peur de te tuer, meme avec cette apparence!

Elle leva sa dague et plaqua Mathias sur le sol en meme temps, une main sur son cou. Elle leva son poignard au dessus de sa tete et...  
Surpris mathias prend quand même le temps d'invoquer un bouclier d'énergie qui le protège contre le coup de dague et projette Chris plus loin

MATHIAS : CHRIS! Qu'est-ce qui te prend? je t'ordonne de t'arrêter maintenant tu n'es pas toi même... Chris je t'en prie... c'est moi Mathias ton protecteur...

Chris se releva en s'apuiant sur sa main et tituba, elle ne voyais presque plus rien mais arrivait encore a distinguer la forme de mathias devant elle  
Elle se jetta sur lui en hurla et le plaqua au sol a nouveau, elle leva a nouveau la dague, et frappa a l'aveuglette, le manquant de peu  
Ne voulant pas la blesser trop mathias touche les vêtements de Chris les mettant en feu grâce à ses mains il la repousse..  
Chris tomba inconciente sur le sol.  
Mathias tente de l'attraper avant qu'elle atteigne le sol pour éviter qu'elle se frappe la tête et il déclancha l'alarme

INTERIEUR- LUMIERE VIVE- SALLE DE L'ENTRE DEUX

Spike regarda vers l'aile nord en froncant les sourcils une cigarette en suspend entre sa bouche et son briquet, l'alarme venait d'etre déclanchée.

INTERIEUR- LUMIERE VIVE- COULOIRS

Sally se retourna vers la salle de reunion d'ou provenait une alarme alors qu'elle était en route pour la salle d'entrainement

INTERIEUR-LUMIERE TAMISEE- SALLE D'ENTRAINEMENT

Eve suspendue a une poutre fut alertée par l'alarme et tomba à terre. Mais elle laissa de coté son dos blessé, beaucoup trop inquiete a cause de l'alarme qui venait detre déclanchée

INTERIEUR-LUMIERES CRUES-SALLE DE REUNION

Avant de partir il éponge le front de Chris se lève l'ayant toujours dans ses bras ilk sort et se dirige vers l'infirmerie tout en parlant, plus pour lui que Chris...

''Tiens bon tout ira bien Chris... Tu es forte tu va t'en sortir... on n'a besoin de toi!''

A SUIVRE


	7. Chapter 6

Episode 2 : Good Night Girl

CET EPISODE A ETE ECRIS EN GROUPE RPG, IL EST DONC NORMAL QUE CERTAINES INTRIGUES-DISCUTIONS SOIENT UN PEU INCOMPREHENSIBLES PAR MOMENT ET L'ORTHOGRAPHE PEUT ETRE TRES MAUVAIS, NOUS NOUS EN EXCUSONS D'AVANCE, BONNE LECTURE

!-- page size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm P margin-bottom: 0.21cm --

POUR NE PAS ETRE PERDU AVEC LES PERSONNAGES : new-genesis./personnages.html

INT. CENTRE DES PROTECTEURS - AILE SUD - CENTRE DE SOINS - LUMIERE VIVE

Chris est couchée dans un lit, quelqu'un l'examine pendant que Mathias est debout à coté du lit, avec Sally, Eve et Spike dans la pièce un peu plus loin. Mathias a l'air songeur

MATHIAS : ''Est-ce que quelqu'un à prévenue la Chaa de Chris? Sûrement qu'elle est au courant mais il serait bon de la prévenir...''

Spike était adossé au mur et se tenait la tete entre les mains en la secouant lassivement, il releva la tete avec enervement

SPIKE : "Je l'ai déja dit 20 fois mais personne ne m'écoute!"

Il leva le bras devant lui en pointant Chris

SPIKE : "Il faut la sortir d'ici et vite... Ce n'est pas un endroit prudent pour une tueuse, elle ne devrait meme pas avoir le droit d'etre ici, et elle non plus!"

Il dirigea son bras vers Eve, qui le regarda les sourcils froncés dans une expression farouche

Se tournant face à Spike, Mathias le fussilla du regard

MATHIAS : ''Je sais bien qu'elle ne devrait pas être ici... Mais c'est le seul VRAI centre de santé que nous aillons... Alors si vous garder votre indiscrétion et crier sur tout les toits qui elle est, c'est certain que quelque chose de mauvais va se passer... Il y a des règles à suivre et une façon de faire... ''

Spike se raprocha un peu de mathias en le fixant bien dans les yeux  
Prenant conscience que la dispute n'est pas du tout à propos, Mathias détourne le regard et s'approche de Chris doucement...

MATHIAS :''Veuillez m'excusez... mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensé... je ne suis plus moi-même depuis l' accident... Il faut prévenir sa Chaa... Il faut sauver Chris...''

Spike fronca les sourcils avec l'air outragé

SPIKE : "Un accident? oh non, c'était tout sauf un accident... Quand quelqu'un vous saute dessus et essaye de vous tuer, moi je n'apelle pas ça un accident, j'apelle ça un problème!"

Mathias resta le regard vide près de Chris sans regarder Spike

MATHIAS : ''Je ne parle pas du moment ou elle m'a sauté dessus... je parle de sa perte de conscience... Mais il est bien évident que tout est relié... Seulement pas quoi.. et comment...''

Spike recommenca a marcher de long en large comme il le faisait déja quelques heures plus tot  
Mathias était comme figé

MATHIAS : ''Sally tu voudrais bien aller prévenir la chaa s'il te plaît...''

Une voix se fit entendre a la porte

ATALANTE : "Ce ne sera pas la peine..."

Mathias se tourna vers elle le soulagement commence a paraître sur son visage

MATHIAS : ''Bienvenue Chaa Atalante... Vous êtes sûrement au courant de ce qui c'est passé?''

SPIKE : très perspicace...

ATALANTE : "Comment va-t-elle??"

INFIRMIERE : "Oh..l'hémoragie a été stoppée, mais nous ne savons pas encore ce qui l'a provoquée.."

ATALANTE : "L'hémoragie??"

MATHIAS : ''Oui et nous ignorons d'ou elle vient cette hémoragie... c'est un des mystère qui entoure ce grand mystère...''

L'infirmière sortit avec des bandages et Atalante s'approcha de Chris, palpant son frond, elle parla rapidement, espérant que l'infirmière ne reviendrait pas

ATALANTE : "Un sortilège?"

SALLY : ''Vous croyez?''

MATHIAS(se tournant vers eve) : ''Eve... Avant que je revois Chris et qu'elle s'en prenne a moi vous avez quitté la réunion ensemble... est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose?''

Eve releve la tete à l'entente de son prenom.

EVE : "- Hein ? Non ! Rien de vraiment inhabituel, mais vous comme moi avez remarqué son comportement etrange ces derniers temps !"(pause)"Mais est-ce qu'on pourrait pas agir plutot que de rester tous à discuter pendant qu'elle se transforme en légume!"

EXT. CIMETIERE - NUIT

Une fille (kia) rentre dans une crypte et et s'allonge sur un tombeau, fermant les yeux  
Sortant de l'ombre de la crypte Buck s'approcha doucement de Kia

BUCK : ''Ne soyez pas gènée belle enfant... Installez vous ici sans vérifier que personne n'y habite déjà...''

Kia se retourne brusquement et regarde Buck en haussant un sourcil.

KIA : Sans vérifier...pourquoi?

BUCK : ''Il se pourrait très bien que je sois le propriétaire du lieu et que vous imposiez à mon domaine sans demander la permission... qu'en pensez vous?''

KIA : Je vois. Vous me le dites si je dérange...

BUCK : ''Pour l'instant vous ne déranger pas encore, cela devrait venir, Mais il faudrait avant tout savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici...''

KIA : Je m'appelle Kia.

BUCK (eclatant de rire): ''Kia... Kia... Kiahahahahahahahhaha...''

Soudain il s'arrete brusquement s'approchant d'elle

BUCK : ''Et vous ignorez qui je suis?? Je suis vous... Je suis au dessus de vous... Je suis ce qui est... je représente le tout suprème...''

KIA (perplexe) : ...et vous avez un nom?

BUCK : Pour toi ce sera maître... du moins pour l'instant... Tant que tu n'aura pas pourvé ta valeur''

KIA : Montrer ma valeur...que voulez-vous dire par là?

Buck éclate d'un rire violent poussant Kia par terre au sol il s'approche d'elle et pose son pied sur sa gorge l'empechant de se relever mais pas de respirer, puisque qu'elle est un vampire

BUCK : ''Je veux dire par là petite fille que vous devrez me montrer pourquoi je devrais m'intéressez à votre très humble personne... Et si vous pouvez m'être d'une quelconque utilité... vous ne m'impresionnez guère avec vos petit air de petite fille gâtée... Il va falloir faire mieux...''

KIA (enervée) : Mais enfin, qui etes vous à la fin? et de quel droit vous vous comportez comme ça avec moi? Laissez-moi!!

BUCK : Non, tu es à moi à partir de maintenant, et si tu tente quoi que ce soit, tu perda bien vite la tete... ahahahhahaha! au sens propre...

Buck retire son pied et l'essuie sur une pierre et s'écarte pour que Kia se releve

BUCK : ''Pardonne-moi mais tant que tu n'aura pas prouvé ta valeur je préfère ne pas te toucher de peur de souiller mon esprit divin...''

Kia se releva avec difficulté, une expression soumise a son visage. Elle osait a peine regarder Buck droit dans les yeux. Elle se savait pas quoi dire a cet être infiniment supérieur a elle...

KIA : Alors que dois-je faire maintenant... ...maître...?

EXT.- DEVANT UN GHETTO - NUIT

Heaven s'etait assis sur le bord d'un toit et admirait les humains qui défilaient dans la cour  
Ethel arriva derrière lui et mit sa tete sur son épaule

ETHEL : "Tu aimes?"

HEAVEN : "regarde ce à quoi nous en sommes reduits, entreposer les humains pour garantir notre survie, il n'y a plus de plaisir"

Estella se promenait. Elle s'arrêta un moment et trouva un crayon par-terre.Estella le ramassa et le lacha aussitot  
un long frisson parcourut Heaven comme si "quelqu'un" l'appellait mais il n'en dit pas un mot  
La voix d'Ethel se fit entendre et le retira de sa torpeur

ETHEL : "Toi aussi tu l'as remarquée...Cette odeur bénie"

HEAVEN : "je n'appelle pas ca une benediction... C'est... un oracle...dans ma tete c'est... POUR QUI IL SE PREND !! SI IL A QUELQUE CHOSE A DIRE QU'IL VIENNE !!"

Ethel enlaca tendrement Heaven

ETHEL : "Allons c'est fini, ce n'est rien, on le trouvera, on le trouvera..."

HEAVEN : "et toi depuis quand joues-tu la fille docile avec ce genre de type?"

Ethel pencha légèrement la tete sur le coté et caressa la joue d'Heaven

ETHEL : "C'est cette odeur qui te monte a la tete..c'est...comme une drogue"

Elle prit la tete d'Heaven et la posa sur son épaule en lui caressant les cheveux

ETHEL : "Pauvre bébé perdu..."

Elle releva les yeux

ETHEL : "Maman va regler ce problème..."

Générique


	8. Chapter 7

INT.- CENTRE DES P. - AILE SUD - CENTRE DE SOIN - CHAMBRE DE CHRIS - LUMIERES ALLUMEES

Atalante se retourna vers Mathias, la main pausée sur le frond de Chris

ATALANTE : "nous ne pouvons attendre, ça pourrait se reproduire.. Je vais l'examiner"

Puis elle reporta son attention sur Chris  
Sally observe elle aussi silencieusement la suite des évènements, anxieuse..  
Après quelques minutes d'examination minutieuse, Atalante se retourna avec l'air désolé

ATALANTE : "Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a... C'est étrange, c'est comme si..."

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspent, la bouche légèrement entrouverte

EVE(Approchant doucement d'elle et dans un murmure interrogatif):''C'est comme si quoi?''

Atalante agita un doigt expliquatif avec les yeux rond, cherchant ses mots

ATALANTE : "C'est comme si.. elle était prisonnière de son subconcient.. Comme si quelqu'un l'empechait de revenir parmis nous...la forcait à..."

Elle releva vivement des yeux catastrophés vers mathias

ATALANTE : "C'est comme si elle était éveillée...mais dans ses reves."

MATHIAS : ''Mais c'est impossible...''

Atalante secoua tristement la tete

ATALANTE : "Difficile, mais pas impossible... C'est de la magie noire, et si on y met pas un terme elle risque vraiment de mourir"

MATHIAS(avec détermination): ''Que faut-il faire?''

ATALANTE : ''il faut s'attaquer à son mal... Il faut la réveiller, quelqu'un devra aller la chercher dans son subconsient, c'est délicat.''

Spike s'approcha lui aussi

SPIKE : "Heu.. Et si elle meurt dans son reve? Ce sont des choses qui arrivent alors.."

ATALANTE :"Alors elle mourra"

Spike répondit dans un élan

SPIKE : "j'irai. Il faut quelqu'un capable de la protéger... Je le ferai"

Mathias regarde Spike brusquement

MATHIAS : ''Si quelqu'un doit y aller pour la ramener cela doit être moi!''

Sally regarda Mathias s'avancer avec intrigue mais le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle entendit son attention de le faire a la place de Spike..  
N'étant pas favorable à cette décision , elle décida de prendre la parole.

SALLY : Mathias, je voudrais te rappeller que tes dernières entrevue avec Chris n'étaient pas les plus élogieuses... C'était a peine si vous aviez un quelconque dialogue, alors je ne pense pas que tu soit le plus qualifié...pour cette mission...

MATHIAS : ''Sally, je sais bien que ma relation avec Chris était tendue... Mais c'est sûrement dût à ce sortilège... en d'autre temps nous faisons une super équipe... ''

Spike eut un léger sursaut de rire

SPIKE : "Toi, tu t'entendais bien avec elle?? Le seul moment ou vous avez du etre en harmonie, c'était quand vous ne vous connaissiez pas.. Mais tu est beaucoup trop aveugle pour le remarquer!!"

Il regarda les autres et dit sur un ton de plaisanterie

SPIKE : "Non, mais c'est une plaisanterie! Vous n'allez pas le laisser faire ça!!"

Atalante s'approcha a nouveau de mathias et dit sur un ton grave

ATALANTE : Il a raison Mathias, pour pouvoir revenir il faut qu'elle en ait envie, et pour le moment elle semble préférer ses reves.

MATHIAS (durement)''Vous voulez dire que vous ne pensez pas que je puisse la convaincre? Si c'était ça alors j'aimerai savoir exactement pourquoi c'est ma tueuse... Dans ce cas je n'ai plus rien à faire avec elle, vous n'avez cas lui trouver un autre protecteur...''

Il sort, Sally le précède sans quitter la salle, pour ne pas se faire remarquer elle lance a Mathias

SALLY : Enfin, ne le prend pas comme ça, reviens!

SPIKE: Bon, alors je peux y aller?

ATALANTE : malheureusement...Vous etes mort, et ca ne fonctionne pas dans ce cas là.

SPIKE: Foutaises! J'irai un point c'est tout.

ATALANTE : Ca ne sert à rien d'insister comme un enfant, ca ne fonctionnera pas... Sally ira, c'est la plus qualifiée, mais avant il faudrait faire quelques recherches... Pour les faire revenir au cas ou.

SPIKE(sarcastiques): très bien, vous me prévenez si ca réussi..je serai pas loin!

il sort à son tour

INT. CENTRE -PIECE DE L'ENTRE DEUX - LUMIERE VIVE

Spike arriva devant le centre, et croisa Kate et Illyria qui s'appretaient a sortir  
Illyria s'avança progressivement jusqu'a ce qu'elle apperçut Spike.  
Un sourire a peine perceptible s'afficha alors sur ces lèvres..

ILLYRIA : "La vampire blond..."

Spike s'arreta en remarquant Illyria et Kate. Il recula légèrement en voyant Illyria, tout en restant calme, et il dit

SPIKE : "Tiens...Vous partez déja..."

ILLYRIA : "Nous avons...certaines choses à règler...en dehors du centre...Comme nous ne connaissont pas la durée exacte ou aproximative de cette tache à accomplir nous nous en occupons...dés maintenant..."

Cole arrive de l'aile Nord regarde autour de lui et arrive vers le groupe de sa démarche nonchalente

COLE : ''Hey Spiky comment ça va mon vieux... à voir la tête que tu mène tu sors sûrement d'une réunion barbante avec mon frère ou devrais-je dire d'une réunion avec monfrère barbant...''(a illyria)''Oh ne t'inquiète pas je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps j'ai seulement une petite question à poser à mon vieux pote l'anglais!''

Son regard continue et voit Kate pour la première fois depuis qu'il est arrivé

COLE : ''Oh mais nous n'avons pas eu l'honneur d'être présenté je suis Matthew... Cole Matthew... Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous... vous divertir, vous sortir du pétrin vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler!''

Cole fait un beau sourire et se retourne vers Spike

COLE : ''Bon c'est pas tout ca mais je dois retrouver une jeune fille pour lui dire de se présenter au test ou que ces résultat sont arrivé je ne sais plus et il semblerait que tu sois l'un des dernier à l'avoir vu tu sais ou elle est? Elle répond au nom de John ou Johanne ou Joan...''

Spike fit un sourire crispé et dénué d'enthousiasme a Cole

SPIKE : "En général, ce genre de fille se trouve chez elle, a attendre avec anxiété l'heure du grand jugement...Pourquoi t'ont-ils demandé d'aller la chercher? Ce n'est pas ton job..."

Souriant à Spike, Cole fait un clin d'oeil à Kate

COLE : ''Tu crois que je t'ai attendu pour leur dire Spike... mais il semblerait qu'Atalante soit très occupé alors ces moi qu'on envoie faire la sale besogne... Alors selon toi elle serait chez-elle?''

SPIKE : "Je n'en sais rien... Je ne suis pas l'affaire de près, alors débrouille toi"

COLE : ''Bon très bien je vous laisse alors... Au plaisir de se revoir mademoiselle''

Cole s'en va. Kate regarda l'homme s'en aller, un peu gênée puis se tourna vers Illyria.

KATE : "Quand partons-nous ?"

SPIKE : "Oh! Oui c'est vrai...et bien je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps... bonne mission.."

Spike s'en alla comme si de rien était.  
Kate regarda Spike partir, elle leva un sourcil.

KATE : "J'ai du le vexer."

INT.- CRYPTE - NUIT -

Buck Dégage de la poussière sur une pierre qui semble très confortable

BUCK : ''Intalle toi très chère nous avons à discuter un brin que tu soi à l'aise...''

Kia acquiesa  
Elle s'assit sur le bord remonté de la crypte

KIA : Je vous écoute

BUCK : ''Tutututut... non c'est à toi de me parler. D'ou viens tu ? Que fais tu?... que veux tu?...''

Kia regarda le plafond

KIA : Euh...j'ai été mordu par un vampire il y a quelques années de cela...j'avait 17 ans losque je me suis fait mordre. Ce que je veux...je veux continuer d'exister si c'est ce que vous voulez dire... et aussi pour Heaven, je dois lui dire une chose ou deux.

Buck se lève et s'approche de Kia

BUCK : ''ton sir sait que tu es ici ou non? Et ce que je voulais savoir, c'était tes projets concernant ton avenir outre survivre bien sur... as tu des plan d'envergure?''

KIA : Non, je ne crois pas qu'heaven sait que je suis ici...concernant les plans, je m'en fous! je veux seulement le retrouver.

BUCK : ''Bien... Bien... Cela risque d'etre amusant... Suit moi donc, je vais te mener à Heaven, et à sa très plaisante compagne.

Kia continua de regarder son maître. Une petite lueure, a peine perceptible se faisait voir. La jeune vampire demanda:

KIA : Où pouvons-nous les trouver?

BUCK : ''Pourquoi ne pas aller à leur rencontre, disons... Maintenant?''

EXTERIEUR-NUIT-DEVANT LA TOUR DE LA FORCE

Au pied de la tour, Ethel tenait toujours la main d'Heaven, qui venait de finir son repas. Elle leva les yeux vers le haut de la tour avec l'air un peu décue

ETHEL : "Je croyais que ca allais plus haut..."

Elle leva le bras comme pour toucher le sommet

ETHEL : "je prefere chez nous ... enfin attendons de voir le maitre des lieux... on visite ?"

Heaven prend un air triomphal et gimpe sur la première marche du grand escalier

Ethel s'approcha de lui avec un sourire et commenca a monter les marches

ETHEL : "Tu crois que ce genre de grand patron a un ascenseur?"

INT. CENTRE DES P. - AILE SUD – CENTRE DE SOIN – CHAMBRE DE CHRIS

Atalante est seule au chevet de Chris. Elle la regarde sans rien faire, Mathias entre, grave.

ATALANTE : ... Nous avions peur que tu sois repartit pour de bon. Tu sais, je suis sure qu'elle peut avoir confiance en toi, mais en ce moment... Je la sens légèrement... Obnubilée par ta présence.

MATHIAS : C'est absurde, j'irai que vous le vouilez ou non, c'est ma mission, et je suis convaincu que vous vous trompez tous.

Atalante essaye de prendre la parole mais mathias l'interromp

MATHIAS : Si vous ne m'aidez pas, alors je ferai comme je peu, avec mes propres moyens, et s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, j'espere vraiment que vous n'aurez pas de remords car moi, je n'en aurai aucun

Atalante soupire

ATALANTE : D'accord... Eve et Sally sont allées faire des recherches au grand entrepot, je les préviendrai, Eve a l'autorisatione exceptionnelle de quitter l'aile nord pour venir ici, et elle ne devrait pas tarder. (pause) je reviens.

Elle sort. Mathias s'assied à coté de Chris et la détaille du regard, il écarte une mèche de son visage puis met sa tete entre ses mains.


	9. Chapter 8

INTERIEUR-SOMBRE-GRAND ENTREPOT

Sally arrive accompagner d'Eve dans le grant entrepot. Eve derrière elle.

EVE : "- Oh ! Waw ! "

Eve pivota plusieurs fois sur elle meme, observant l'immense piece.

Elle regarda Sally un instant puis haussa finalement les epaules.

EVE : "-Ouais, par où on commence ??"

Sally afficha un léger sourire.

SALLY : "Eh bien...au risque de te décevoir..."(soupire)"Je ne sais vraiment pas ou commencer... il existe tellement de type de subconsicents...et chacun possède sa propre manière d'en sortir..."

Eve cessa de tourna sur elle meme et s'arreta face à une étagère. Elle s'approcha des livres et les observa de près

EVE : "Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?? Ca sert à quoi??"

Elle pris un livre dans ses mains avec un air curieux

Sally s'approcha d'Eve et regarda la couverture de plus près

"Celui ci...contient les récits historiques de nombreuses personnes ayant contribuer aux maintiens de la stabilité de notre monde afin que l'on ne les oublient pas, certains se sont sacrifiés ...il est de ce fait tout a fait normal de possèder ce genre d'ouvrages... "

Elle le prit délicatement des mains d'Eve

SALLY : "Mais je doute que cela...nous aide pour les recherches que nous devons effectuer, cela serais plus judicieux de se rendre près de l'étagère "dimentions"... Evite de toucher à trop de choses, cet entrepot contient tous les vestiges du dessus trouvés à ce jour, et je ne voudrai pas que tu détruise quelque chose."

Eve regarda Sally lui prendre le livre des mains puis balanca les bras tout en regardant Sally se diriger vers une autre étagère

EVE : "Désolée...je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir des livres... presque tout est électronique ici.."

Puis elle s'abaissa pour regarder une etagère très basse  
Sally souria brièvement suite a la remarque d'Eve et lui répondit tout en feuilletant quelques livres traitant sur les dimentions.

SALLY : "Il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer a avoir de bon corpus de lecture, surtout lorsque ce sont de grands livres de la littérature.."

Puis Sally s'arrèta dans ces explication lorsqu'elle tomba sur un livres qui l'interpella.

SALLY : "Tiens.."les subconscients et leurs délivrances psychiques"..hum..qu'en pense tu ?"

Eve était toujours en train de regarder l'étagère d'un regard circulaire, et dit distraitement

EVE : "Ca vaut la peine d'y jetter un coup d'oeil.."

Soudain, un objet attira son attention, il s'agissait d'une sorte de collier taillé en bois. Facinée par cet objet étrange, elle le prit dans une main et caressa sa surface lisse. Sally ouvrit le livre, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune fille, qui se releva en glissant le talisman dans sa poche. Elle s'approcha de Sally

EVE : "C'est tout ce qu'il y a? Tu es sure qu'on peut se fier a ce genre de..truc?? Ca dates d'il y a des siècle, ca a l'air louche, et puis c'est quoi cette odeur?"

SALLY : "Cette odeur comme tu la définit si bien est l'odeur qui s'impreigne sur un livre avec les années..."(Tout en feuilletant les pages)"Si un livre en vient a se stade , devient si ancien c'est qu'il possède forcément une grande valeur..alors tache de ne pas te fier aux apparences ou tu risquerais d'être surprise prochainement..."

Eve haussa les épaules à nouveau. Elle en avais vu assez, et ne pensait pouvoir etre surprise. Elle continua son exploration

EVE : "Alors, ca correspond??"

INT. CENTRE DES P. - AILE SUD - CENTRE DE SOIN - CHAMBRE DE CHRIS - LUMIERES ALLUMEES

Mathias est étendu à coté de chris, Atalante debout, à coté du lit.  
Atalante s'assit à coté de lui et lui prit la main gauche, tendit que lui, prenait la main de chris  
Soudain, tout bascula autour de Mathias  
Mathias eut un léger vertige, et quand il se réveilla, il était allongé dans ce qui était une grande salle de réception. Des gens dansant autour de lui, portant des vetements somptueux. Le temps qu'il s'appercoive que les jambes d'une dame a talons aiguies allait le percuter a vive allure, celle-ci lui traversa le corps  
Mathias recule rapidement en voyant le talon s'approcher de lui mais quand il le voit passer au travers il regarde d'un oeil interogateur se lève et tente toucher le bras de quelqu'un en passant au travers  
Mathias regarde autour de lui les gens danser et observe leur visage tentant de trouver Chris. mais sur tout les visage on n'y dinstingue aucune forme que des face plate et blanche  
Mathias s'approche d'un sorte d'arc qui semble être une sortie il se retourne une dernière fois vers les danseurs

MATHIAS : ''Chris tu es là?''

Tout se fige

Dans le reve figé, on commence a distinguer une légère forme qui bouge. C'est Chris, qui marche, seule. Soudain les danseur se remettent en marche, au ralentit. Chris a le visage grave, puis le rythme redevient normal. Un orchestre joue dans un coin de la salle.  
Mathias faisant fi de l'expression sombre de Chris essaye de l'arborder  
Il décide de faire un pas en avant pour s'approcher d'elle mais son pied refuse de se lever. Mathias regarde son pied avec horreur et le voit devenir transparent... Horrifié il lève le regard vers Chris

MATHIAS : ''Chris!!'''

le son de sa voix s'éteint doucement et ses jmabes commence a disparaitre aussi... Lentement Mathias monte ses mains pour les voir et il remarque qu'elle devienne aussi transparante il tente de toucher son nez voir si elle sont tangible et voit qu'il n'a plus de nez... Avec horreur il regarde a nouveau Chris.  
à coté d'elle il y a un cavalier et il commence a reconnaitre son propre nez sur le visage du danseur...  
Dans un dernier effort et sans réfléchir, Mathias se lance sur le cavalier et rentre dans son corps. Constatant qu'il est capable de toucher les choses et de parler il s'adresse directement à Chris qui est à 1 ou 2 mètres de lui, un air soporifique sur le visage et se balancant doucement en soupirant.

MATHIAS : Chris!

Elle se retourne sans vraiment faire attention à lui et détourne son regard, continuant à avancer comme si elle ne le connaissait pas. Soudain, Chris s'approcha un peu de mathias,hésitante elle se retourna, mais soudain, elle fut prise d'un malaise et s'écarta de lui, regardant la salle vide. La musique s'était arretée. Elle regarda Mathias, inquiète.

CHRIS : "Qu'est ce que tu veux??"

MATHIAS : 'Je veux que tu revienne avec moi!Ce n'est pas sur ici.''

Chris repoussa la main de Mathias et secoua la tete, les yeux exorbités. Elle se mit a courir dans le sens inverse a mathias

N'ayant aucun controle sur son équilibre et la force physique de Chris. Le coup de Chris lui donne sur la mains lui donnne une trop grosse élan et commence à le faire tourner sur lui même à une vitesse toujours grandissante... il passe de toupie à véritable tornade pendant que Chris se sauve de là.

MATHIAS : ''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH''

Mathias s'écrase dehors dans un environement magnifique avec de l'herbe bleue et un ciel violet il ne croise que des gens sans visage mais qui ne font que des actions heureuse. Mathias se relève et essuie son pantalon et se rend compte qu'il est a nouveau tangible.  
Mathias commence à courir dans la direction d'ou il arrive retraversant toujours le même décor avec aucun détails changeants


End file.
